The Warden of the East
by girliebird
Summary: Chizuru has succeeded in learning the demon arts, but now she faces her greatest challenge – becoming Warden of the East. As rebellion stirs in the capital, she must race against time to overthrow her uncle's nefarious plot at domination. But with a dangerous bond between herself and the Demon Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi, does she have what it takes to succeed? [sequel]
1. Chapter One: Disguises

**Chapter One:** _ **Disguises**_

* * *

Sanosuke Harada stood flush against the wall with his yellow eyes riveted on the street before him.

He could see three men walking along the quiet road. Their raucous laughter punctured the early morning peace, suggesting a late night in Shimabara. The only other sources of life at this hour were the food vendors tending to their stalls. Their wood fires sizzled and cracked, spewing gray smoke and the sweet smell of griddle meats into the air. It would be a while yet before the civilians of Kyoto ventured out into the bitter cold; the sky was still a dark shade of blue with a single pink streak hanging along the horizon. The captain stood shivering in his coat, trying to ignore his growling stomach, as he gauged the street.

Everything appeared to be in order.

Tightening the grip on his spear, he twisted his head in the opposite direction.

"They're here," he announced.

Shinpachi shifted from his place behind the redhead. "How many?"

"Three."

The Second Division Captain cracked his knuckles. "Perfect. One for each of us."

"Remember not to bloody their garments," Hajime murmured from behind Shinpachi. "Use brute force to bring them down."

Sanosuke flipped the end of his spear so that the blunt end pointed skyward.

"Roger."

The men continued ambling down the street. They shuffled and stumbled, laughing over some dirty joke, as one tried his best to hold onto the lantern guiding their way. When they passed the alley; however, the three captains shot out into the open faster than one of Kyo Shiranui's bullets. Their spontaneous attack caught the swordsmen completely off guard. Too slow in their drunken stupor to draw their weapons, they were ripe for the taking.

Sanosuke jabbed the blunt end of his spear into one, Shinpachi punched the lights out of another, and Hajime swung the blunt end of his katana into the third. Three bodies made a satisfying thud into the street before the captains dragged them into the darkness of the alley.

They worked proficiently.

Stripping the men of their clothes, the captains quickly donned their false disguises.

No time had been wasted in launching their rescue mission. Hajime's knowledge of the compound had given them a huge advantage that allowed them to act quickly and efficiently. His familiarity with the inner workings of the Imperial Mausoleum Guard would make it easy to rescue Heisuke. Ironically enough; however, their strategy required a controversial amount of assault, theft, identity fraud, and subversion – all things considered highly illegal and incriminating. If the shogunate ever caught wind of their secret operation…discovering that the Mibu Wolves were acting of their own accord…Well, the penalty would be severe, but they were willing to take the risk.

Dire times called for desperate measures.

The Shinsengumi was temporarily split between three independent factions, leaving the Offensive Division a handful of soldiers at their disposal. Under such strenuous circumstances, the captains determined that the safest, surest way of rescuing Heisuke was to do so in disguise.

Shinpachi assessed his share of the loot, feeling his excitement morph into disappointment.

"Oh no, no, no. This is no good." He cringed. "Mine is all covered in stains!"

His victim was evidently a bit of a slob with a poor sense of hygiene. There were dark stains at the armpits and a questionable amount of residue around the collar. Shinpachi shivered with revulsion as he pulled the kimono over his own clothes.

"This is disgusting! I'm going to have to bathe for an entire _week_ ," he whined petulantly.

"Come now, Nakagura – it's not so bad," Sanosuke smirked as he shoved his arms into the sleeves of his own stolen haori. The man he ripped it from was some sort of metrosexual. The silk was rather fine for a ronin and he could smell the cloying fumes of cologne mixed with perspiration. Knotting the sash tight around his waist, he plucked the man's spectacles from his nose.

"That's easy for you to say. You smell like a posy!" Shinpachi argued, bottom lip jutting out. "Trade me."

"Beggars can't be choosers," Sanosuke gloated, polishing his glasses before slipping them on. Unused to such a contraption, the redhead fidgeted with the frames, wrinkling his nose as he did so.

"Hmm…" he hummed in amusement. "I can see why Sannan prefers these so much." Mimicking some of the colonel's mannerisms, Sanosuke drew amusement from the way the glasses felt on his face. "Who would have known they make one seem so diabolical, so mysterious, so calculating, so…"

The spearman peered at Shinpachi with big, bulbous eyes magnified grotesquely through the lenses.

"Dear God," he marveled in astonishment. "This bloke's as blind as a bat."

Sniggering, Shinpachi watched as Sanosuke attempted to make the glasses appear more seductive, but it was a lost cause.

"I don't get it. How are these two even drinking buddies?" Shinpachi asked, scratching his neck. "It doesn't make any sense. Here, we have the good-for-nothing, and there, we have the token pretty boy. Who did you get, Satio-san?"

Amid their antics, the master swordsman had made quick work of the bodies, trussing them together with rope, so that their backs rested against each other. Additional bindings were used for their eyes and mouths, and special knots were used for their hands and feet. Satisfied with his work, Hajime rose and dusted the dirt from his clothes.

"I'm not as good as Souji, but this should hold them for a while. We ought to stash them somewhere and come back for them," He suggested. "They could prove valuable when we launch our assault."

Sanosuke and Shinpachi glanced to the brains behind their operation.

Upon seeing his transformation; however, both captains froze.

His disguise did not look outlandish…at first glance. His costume consisted of typical gray hakama with a dark, striped coat. Both garments were heavily distressed and faded; though, with the jacket in particular fraying badly at the edges. Not to mention it was several sizes too large for the lissome captain, swallowing his arms and torso in additional rolls of silk. But as Sanosuke and Shinpachi took in the entirety of Hajime's camouflage, they were slightly surprised to see his signature white scarf wrapped around his head like a turban, but even more disturbed by the pretentious black mustache covering his upper lip.

"Er…Saito-san…you seem to have something on your face." Shinpachi deadpanned, pointing at his own. "Just…just there."

Ripping his glasses off, Sanosuke was horrified.

"You didn't cut that from the man as well, did you?!" He gasped.

He crouched low over the victim. But no, there it was: pale, sweaty, and still in tacked.

"What? You mean this?" Hajime responded, caressing his whiskers. "I had this specially made by Yamazaki before he left. Itou's recruits will recognized me if I don't disguise my face. Seeing as Yamazaki is a master of disguise, I commissioned him to make this for our operation."

"Y-You mean, you asked for that _specifically_?" Shinpachi tilted his head in disbelief.

"It is said that a good mustache makes a man for many reasons," Hajime intoned philosophically. "There is truth and honor in a mustache."

Somehow, the scrap of hair took on a life of its own as it wiggled unseemly on his upper lip.

Sanosuke and Shinpachi blinked.

"Are you sure you don't mean a _katana_?" Sanosuke offered. "There is truth and honor in a _katana_?"

Hajime dropped his hands at his sides.

"You seem to be implying that it looks bad." He said, ghosting a hand over the hilt of his sword. There was a dark undertone to his voice, and the two captains saw a frightening spark in his single blue eye.

"Uh, no, no. It looks great," said Shinpachi. "Yamazaki is the expert after all, right Harada?"

Sanosuke adjusted the glasses against his nose, letting the frames flash with mischievous light.

"Yeah, looks good, Saito-san."

Shinpachi spun on the redhead.

"Oh would you stop that already!" He griped, smacking Sanosuke on the shoulder. "Stop trying to act like Sannan!"

With all his energetic movements, smells began to awaken from Shinpachi's slate-colored kimono. Sanosuke wrinkled his nose, trying not to dwell on the not-so-subtle smell of rotten milk.

"Don't stand so close to me, Shin-san. You reek."

"Trying to pick a fight with me, eh?"

"Harada, Nakagura – let's move." Hajime ordered austerely, curling the end of his mustache. "Heisuke is waiting for us."

Both captains dropped their quarrel long enough to adjust and accept their division leader's bizarre choice of fashion. Well…Shinpachi at least. Sanosuke was currently having a difficult time comprehending the blurred masses swimming in front of his impaired vision.

"Er…right, let's go!" He affirmed, facing the wrong end of the alley.

"Time to bust that kid outta jail," agreed Shinpachi, trying not to inhale too deeply.

Trailing behind the mustachio captain, they stepped out into the street and casually resumed their journey. Phase one of their plan was accomplished. Now it was time for phase two.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Infiltrating the fortress is going to be a far cry from a walk through the cherry blossoms," Hajime explained, as the trio crouched behind a set of bushes across from the main entrance. "We've got an eighteen-foot defensive wall lining the estate with guards stationed every ten feet. Four are stationed at each gate, and another seven wait inside the courtyard leading to the fortress. There are twenty guards patroling the main level with an additional ten in the towers. My guess is that Heisuke's been restrained in the vault where they keep the storeroom goods and weapons under lock and key. There are virtually no windows and no escape routes except for a single entrance leading in from the reception room. If we manage to free Heisuke from his cell, we will have to trace our way back to the outer courtyard or risk captivity."

Shinpachi and Sanosuke studied the fortress with feelings of bewilderment.

Three times the size of their own Shinsengumi headquarters, the stronghold had a rather harsh, penitentiary feel with its gray masonry and black crossbars. Ashen juniper trees lined the outer wall, and blue banners hung from the top. The main entrance had a grand pagoda roof crowned in porcelain blue tiles. Here, the captains could make out the soft glow of kerosene lanterns where four guards stood watch.

"So this is Itou's house, huh?" Shinpachi muttered.

"A bit grandiose, don't you think?" Sanosuke agreed, pulling his glasses off to have a better look.

"A bit over the top for some self-proclaimed 'Captain of the Mausoleum's Guard' is what I'm thinking," replied Shinpachi. "Who does he think he is? A feudal lord?! Damn shady bastard!"

"Itou is all about outward appearances. The fortress looks imposing, but in all actuality it's quite vulnerable." Consoled Hajime knowingly. "Most of the recruits are new and lack proper training. With our disguises, chances are we will be able to move with ease. Just follow my lead."

"Saito-san, I hate to ask this…but what if Heisuke is not in the vault?"

Hajime's expression darkened, as his thoughts settled on the empty cells lining the opposite wall of the storeroom he and Heisuke had looted on their first day inside the fortress. The rooms were nothing more than rudimentary stone chambers with steel benches and broad-gauge iron bars for doors. If there was any place inside this excessive encampment best suited for detaining a prisoner of war it was the pitch black vault of the fortress.

"He's there." The captain said with finality. "Now follow me."

The covert trio slipped from the bushes and headed directly for the main gate.

"Remember, we have just returned from the red lights district," the master swordsman intoned under his breath. "Better to appear hungover rather than sober."

"Easily done," came Shinpachi's reply as he threw his arms over their shoulders and began to stumble awkwardly.

"Why you…" Sanosuke began to protest, but Shinpachi was already lost in the charade.

" _Teme_ …I told you I was going to win that bet! Nobody can handle their liquor better than I can. Hah! Haha Hahahahaha. Hoooooooo…"

His slurred speech immediately caught the attention of the guards who stood fully equipped in armor, swords, and seven-foot spears of which they pointed directly at the three newcomers.

"Halt!"

"Who approaches the gate at this hour?"

"State your business!"

Hajime deepened his voice and gave a soft sigh.

"Gomen'nasai. We are members of Higashi-sama's division returning from Shimabara. We were sent on location to meet with some delegates when this one got a little too carried away." He lied smoothly, as Shinpachi began to mumble gibberish. "We are just now returning from our assignment."

One of the guards lowered his spear in confusion.

"Higashi, you say?" He repeated. "As in Master Masa Higashi? Why would he have you three ingrates working in Shimabara?"

"That is classified information; although, you are welcome to approach him about it if it troubles you so much," replied the master swordsman. "Right now, we just need to find a bed for our sick friend here."

Right on cue, Shinpachi began blowing air through his mouth as if he were about to retch.

"Please let us pass and we'll take care of the rest," smiled Sanosuke through dry lips, as he too tried not to retch from the sour smell radiating from Shinpachi's clothes.

The guards shared a wary look amongst themselves before the head guard lowered his spear and stepped forward.

"Alright, alright. Let me see your seals first, so I can log you in the books." He ordered, pointing to Shinpachi. "Let's go with the Big One first."

Hajime reached into Shinpachi's kimono sleeve and withdrew a small wooden talisman attached to a red piece of ribbon. The smooth surface was etched with the soldier's name, rank, and division officer – proof that he was a member of the Mausoleum's Guard. Handing this over to the sentry, they waited patiently as he studied the seal for genuineness.

"Io Hisato, public relations delegate, division recruit of Masa Higashi. Hmph…public relations indeed…" joked the watchman scathingly. "Cleared…for now at least. His hangover is going to be the least of his problems once his superior finds out he broke protocol. Lucky Higashi is away on official business until tomorrow evening. You, glasses, you're next."

Sanosuke withdrew his seal from the inner pocket of his robe and handed it over.

"Kenzou Noritaka, also a public relations delegate, division recruit of Masa Higashi…no wonder you were in Shimabara," the guard continued to ridicule. "You've got enough flower juice on you to attract the bees. Sure you were recruiting _men_?" He asked through narrowed eyes, trying to intimidate Sanosuke, but Sanosuke could hardly decipher his wrinkled, careworn face.

An interlude of intense silence stretched out between them.

"Cleared," said the guard with a sigh. "Lastly, you sir with the mustache."

Hajime procured his own seal and handed it over. He was the last member to cross through the threshold in disguise. By now Shinpachi and Sanosuke had wobbled through the main gate under the pretense that Shinpachi was about to lose his evening meal in the bushes. He went so far as to stoop over, dry heaving with such believability that the other guards groaned in revulsion at having to watch his health deteriorate right in front of them. Sanosuke hand-motioned his apologies while roughly slapping Shinpachi between his shoulders.

"Oi, you're gonna get us kicked out if you don't cool it," the redhead muttered through a tight smile.

Shinpachi glared.

"You think I'm _pretending_ to vomit? Screw you, you rosy prick! It's the damn smell that's making me ill!" Shinpachi vented angrily. "I need air. What the hell is keeping Saito?"

They both glanced back, and their toes nearly curled backwards in fright at the terrible scene unfolding behind them.

Hajime stood perfectly still, not moving an inch, as all four guards surrounded him.

"Saburo Daiko?!" Exclaimed the sentry as he did a double take between the seal in his hands and the man standing before him.

Hajime kept his expression neutral.

"Hai."

The head guard took a step forward, putting himself toe-to-toe with the undercover captain. The older man narrowed his eyes into slits, as he scrutinized Hajime from head to toe.

"Interesting…you don't look like your usual self, Sabu-kun…there's something different about you…"

Shinpachi and Sanosuke felt their spiritual forms take flight from their bodies, as they watched Hajime teeter on the brink of being discovered as an imposter. But just as the captains began to contemplate an alternative plan – one that would allow them to escape this domicile unscathed – the intimidating aura that had been surrounding the guards quickly dissolved into one of instant camaraderie.

"Since when did you sprout facial hair?" The head guard slapped Hajime roughly on the back. "You look completely different! I almost didn't recognize you."

" _Wha_ …that's Saburo?!" the other guards exclaimed, as they too lowered their weapons.

"Hai," answered Hajime.

The head guard crossed his arms, scratching his chin as he assessed his comrade's transformation.

"What was it I heard you spreading around the dinner hall? Something about a mustache making the man, or some such nonsense…Ah, yes, I remember now. Truth and honor in a mustache is what you were telling the rookies," he said, chuckling heartily. The other three guards, who were quite a bit younger than their superior, glanced between the two men in puzzlement.

" _Eh_? Is that why you grew one out, Saburo-san? To look manlier?"

"Hai," answered Hajime.

There were sly smiles all around.

"Ah, I see."

"It makes you look completely different."

"You probably did this because you were promoted to deputy, huh?"

"Hai," answered Hajime.

The guards could no longer contain their sarcasm.

"Very cool, Saburo-san."

"So manly!"

"I think I'll grow one too!"

The head guard shook his head, amused by the brazen youth of his subordinates.

"Now boys, you can't just sprout one all willy-nilly. It doesn't work like that. Right, Sabu-kun? It takes careful planning and resolve."

"Hai," answered Hajime.

"You sly bastard, always having to one-up the rest of us…" chortled the head guard. "Go on then. But the next time we cross paths, don't think I won't pull a fast one on ya. I've got my own determination as well."

"Hai," answered Hajime.

"Let him through boys," waved the guard. "It's time we switch shifts anyways. Nearly breakfast."

"Yes sir!"

Hajime bid farewell to the guards and continued casually along the path until he reached Shinpachi and Sanosuke. He paused, but only because both captains appeared completely petrified.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, arching a brow.

"How…how did that just happen?"

"I thought for _sure_ they knew you were an imposter –"

"But they were making fun of you instead."

Hajime closed his eyes with a soft sigh, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Saburo Daiko has been talking about growing out a mustache for weeks now," smirked the blue-haired captain. "Sort of an annoying fellow, actually. He used to be stationed here at the gate, but transferred to Higashi's division right before I returned to the Shinsengumi. I used this information to my benefit."

Sanosuke and Shinpachi glanced at each other, grasping the true purpose of the mustache.

"Ah," said Shinpachi.

"I see," said Sanosuke.

"Shall we go now?" Hajime beckoned as he continued along the path towards the fortress.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Heisuke Todo lounged on the hardened bench of his cell, contemplating his predicament.

It had been five days, twenty-one hours, seventeen minutes, thirty-three seconds since he was so kindly deposited into this prison cell by his fellow division. Why? Heisuke hadn't the slightest idea; though, perhaps his frequent trips to the pantry had something to do with it…or maybe his inability to remain at post…or the fact that his feelings on the Mausoleum Guard were quickly cooling into the apathetic. The fact of the matter was that something was brewing inside headquarters, and Itou Kashitarou had at last shown his hand. The ex-military advisor never trusted Heisuke, and, oddly enough, his opinion of Itou was mutual.

Heaving a deep, despondent sigh, Heisuke flipped over onto his stomach.

 _You shouldn't have left_. He berated himself with a scowl. _Kondou would never have treated you like this. You were useful to the Shinsengumi. Now you're useful to no one locked in this cage._

This thought sat heavily on Heisuke's conscious well before he was incarcerated, but the sentiment felt more potent now in this moment than ever before. He was trapped, defenseless, and unaware of the reasons _why_ \- a samurai locked up in a cage like a dog. A flare of frustration reached all four corners of the cell, slowly smothering the former captain until he could bare it no longer.

 _I have to get out of here_ , he decided. _But how? When? What about Saito? I can't just leave here not knowing what happened to him first._

The men in charge of watching his cell were sworn to secrecy. No matter how hard Heisuke tried to pry information out of them, even going to far as to insult their mothers and grandmothers and great-grandmothers beyond decency, no one would divulge information surrounding his detention, or the whereabouts of Hajime Saito.

 _Gods, I hope he didn't get himself killed_ , thought Heisuke. _They'll be coming for me next._

The door at the far end the hall jostled open, and he felt his misgivings were about to become true.

Heisuke rose from the bench, slipping his fingers inside the collar of his robe to retrieve the sharpened chopstick he had been hiding for two days now. Where it had been difficult to wriggle information from his captors, he was successful in earning himself the right to consume his meals like a respectable human being. It had been a bit tricky; though, keeping the lone chopstick. He had to feign a meltdown, throwing his tray of foot through the bars of his cell, so that the dishes were scattered across the hall. The move had earned him a rough thrashing, but nothing worse than his usual brawls in the streets of Kyoto.

It was a fair trade after all. The jailors got their revenge for his daily offenses, and Heisuke got to keep his chopstick. All it took was a few hours of sharpening the utensil against the stone floor, and he was at last equipped with a feasible weapon. Now all he needed was a diversion.

Licking his busted lip, Heisuke decided he wasn't going to languish in this cell any longer. Death was something he'd anticipate on the battlefield, not this dark, musty cellar. The moment of truth was upon him now. He was ready to defect as a member of the Mausoleum's Guard and turn himself ronin if that is what earned him his freedom. A cunning smile spread across his face, as he forgave himself the violence he was about to unleash on his unsuspecting guards.

Remaining perfectly calm, Heisuke schooled his features and lounged casually on the bench. Underneath his nonchalance; however, his pulse quickened, and adrenaline began to flow through his body, tightening his muscles. All he had at his disposal were his fighting instincts, a desire to kill, and one crudely sharpened chopstick.

 _I'm about to make Okita look tame_ , thought the former captain cynically.

Footsteps padded down the corridor at a fast pace.

 _Sounds like there are three of them this time._ He calculated. _Right, nothing you can't handle._

His fears seemed to be correct. The wardens were unusually hasty this morning. Footsteps clattered down the hall, picking up speed as they drew closer, sounding more and more urgent. The flames from the torches lining the wall flickered. Heisuke prepared himself, anticipating their swords and a sudden death sentence.

 _Any moment now…_ He froze with anticipation.

To his immense surprise; however, there was a minor scuffle followed by a string of curses.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" someone cussed vehemently. "I can't see a damn thing down here!"

"Take those stupid glasses off then, baka," another replied. "You're running into all the walls."

"But I like them!"

"Then bust out the lens already. You're driving me crazy!"

"No! I can't do that. Then all I will have is a lousy pair of frames."

"Oh for crying out loud, give me those."

Sounds of struggle reached Heisuke before it was replaced by the shattering of broken glass.

"Noooooooo," wailed the guard in protest. "Why did you do that? You _jackass_!"

Heisuke's murderous intent began to falter, as the heated voices continued to fill the passage, tugging his recognition. Their discord resumed, and he could hear the solid smack of someone being thrown down onto the floor. It was quickly followed by a grunt of shocked pain. Legs were kicked out from underneath the attacker, resulting in another brutal crash to the floor. The bodies rolled, sounds of grunts and groans issuing from the two until they plopped right in front of Heisuke's jail cell.

His face went completely smooth, eyes swimming in darkness, as he stared at his visitors.

"Sano…Shinpatsu…" He said blithely.

"Hey damsel," choked Sanosuke from his place on the floor. "You be distressing?"

Shinpachi rose back onto his heels, freeing the redhead from his death-grip.

"Hey kid," he greeted gruffly, "Glad to see you're still alive."

"Well, somewhat. Looks like you've been frisked more than what's good for you," Sanosuke frowned, seeing the bruises and welts on his face.

Heisuke took a moment to find his voice again.

"What are you two idiots doing here?"

They both swelled with pride.

"Word's out that you've been locked up, so we're here to bust you out!"

Heisuke nodded, treating this news with the same gravity as if he had just received the weekly weather forecast.

"…ah. How nice."

Something in him finally snapped, as he quickly realized he had almost stabbed his friends to death with a scrawny wooden toothpick. All the anger and resentment he had felt in the past couple of days returned to him at once, and to his astonishment, all he could do was laugh. It started as a soft snigger, strained and half-hearted, until it quickly turned into a chuckle before Heisuke was laughing with every fiber of his being. Tears stung the corners of his eyes, as he lost himself in his mirth.

"Oi, kid…you alright?"

"Alright? Alright? I'm feeling GREAT!" Heisuke hooted and snorted, tossing his makeshift weapon aside. "Here I was about to commit murder, and you two show up. I've been saved!"

The former captain flung himself at the bars of his cell.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?! How is this even possible?!"

The two swordsmen resumed to their feet, and immediately began assessing his gloomy lodgings.

"We've been ordered to rescue you and bring you back to headquarters." Sanosuke explained. "Hijikata has us working undercover, so as not to raise any suspicions among Itou's men."

"Hijikata?"

"Yeah, we have decided that you belong with us, kid. Sorry, but you've been wasting your time with this lot," said Shinpachi. "They're nothing but a bunch of dirty, smarmy rebel-wannabes."

Heisuke frowned.

"Rebels? What are you talking about?"

Shinpachi and Sanosuke shared a bewildered look.

"Heisuke…You really have no idea what's going on, do you?" Sanosuke frowned.

His surprise wounded Heisuke's ego, reminding him of his own frustrations.

"I've been rotting in this cesspool the whole time! No one here tells me anything," he retorted heatedly. "Sano, Shinpatsu, just what in the hell is going on?"

The two captains hesitated, unsure of where to begin.

"Itou is launching an attack on the Bakufu," explained Hajime, as he revealed himself from the darkness of the hall, a circlet of keys hanging from his index finger. "He's planning a rebellion in the city, and sent an assassination squad after Kondou. He means to take control of Kyoto."

Heisuke clutched the bars of his cell, the whites of his eyes shining brightly in the dark.

"WHAT?!"

"I figured you would want a piece of the action," continued the blue-haired captain, swiveling the keys. "Now that you know where his true intentions lie, it's time to cast your bet. Do you wish to stay here, or are you up for some _real_ fighting?"

A smile spread across Heisuke's face, but it was full of sheer vitriol.

"Saito-san," he said. "Get me out of this cage _now_."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello! Thank you so much for reading the sequel to _The Seven Gates of the Demon Arts_. This story picks up exactly where I left off in the previous story, so if it seems a bit confusing, I apologize. Hajime, Sanosuke, and Shinpachi have been tasked with rescuing Heisuke from the Mausoleum's Guard as part of their offensive division prerogative. It's been long overdue bringing Heisuke back into the gang, but his plotline is about to take full-flight.

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and blame the hilarity from watching _Hakuouki Sekkaroku_. (Hajime's episode in particular motivated these shenanigans.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan_ or _Hakuouki Sekkaroku_ series. I also want to apologize for any far-fetched deviations from the historical entities that appear in this story. This story is solely for my own amusement.

Here is the soundtrack that helped inspire this chapter:

The Book – Nicholas Hooper (disguise scene)

Aunt Marge's Waltz – John Williams (main gate scene with the guards)

A Hero Awakes – Russell Shaw (Heisuke contemplating escape)

Escape – Russell Shaw (prison cell scene)

girliebird


	2. Chapter Two: On the Run

**Chapter Two:** _ **On the Run**_

* * *

Hajime kept watch over the corridor, as the others worked quickly in the shadows.

"This is _so_ unfair," said Heisuke, securing a brown wig over his head. "All this time, I've been sitting here in this crapshoot, wasting away, while you guys have been getting all the action. Unbelievable!"

"No one said you had to leave headquarters, you know." Sanosuke quipped lightly, as he handed him a spare kimono. Heisuke snatched the garment, holding it aloft to scrutinize its dull, mousy-brown color. Finding its condition to be somewhat tolerable, he threw it over his own uniform. The sash he tired haphazardly around his waist too, feeling a bit weird to have taken it from the unconscious guard sprawled naked on the floor.

"Alright, hand me the beard," he snapped his fingers irritably.

Shinpachi offered him the fake stubble, his eyes twinkling with amusement, as he watched Heisuke slap it onto his face with a deep scowl.

"Keep frowning like that, kid," he said, "and you could actually pass for a gramps."

Heisuke stared at him.

"Go to hell."

Shinpachi dissolved into a hiss of laughter, but it was Sanosuke who delivered a sharp whack.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Heisuke flinched, favoring his skull.

"Stop being such a spoil-sport," scolded Sanosuke. "This disguise will get you passed the guards. And you should be more grateful that Saito-san is going to all this trouble to rescue you. It was his request that swayed Hijikata to sanction this rescue mission after all."

Anger flaring, Heisuke raked his gaze over the blue-haired captain.

"Saito, you lousy two-faced _jerk_!" He growled, pointing an accusatory finger at the man. "Why didn't you tell me you were working undercover? I could have helped you! We could have helped each other! All this time, I've been so worried about you. When you disappeared all of a sudden, I thought they had _killed_ you, but no, you simply abandoned _post_!"

Hajime gave a soft, repentant sigh. He knew his handling of Heisuke had been flawed, causing the boy unnecessary harm. News of Itou's betrayal had forced him to dessert his post without warning. If there had been more time…Hajime would have liked to reassure him somehow before disappearing, but he simply had no choice.

"I'm sorry, Heisuke, but the fukuchou ordered me to keep my objectives a secret." He explained. "Your heart was in the right place, but I couldn't afford the risk. Not until now."

He stepped away from the wall and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"That day in the garden…I made a vow to protect your freedom when I realized how much you are willing to sacrifice for this nation." He confided in him softly. "No samurai of your caliber deserves to be locked up in a place like this. You belong on the frontline. With us."

Rendered speechless by the compliment, Heisuke gaped awkwardly.

"Oh…well then…in that case," he said, retracting his anger with slight chagrin. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but he was quick to hide it with a sullen frown. "Apology accepted."

"And?" Sanosuke pressed, lifting his brows sternly.

Heisuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry I called you a lousy two-faced jerk, Saito-san." He muttered. "I was wrong."

" _And_?" Shinpachi continued to goad.

Heisuke heaved an exasperated sigh.

"And _thanks_ , you guys, for coming to rescue me. It means a lot." He said, kicking the wall with his foot, suddenly feeling diffident. "I really missed you, okay? Sheesh, do I have to spell everything out for you blockheads?"

Heisuke had never been one for poetics when it came to expressing gratitude. Despite this; however, they could hear the sincerity in his abrasive words, and were further charmed by the fact that they came from such a grumpy grandpa. It was too much to handle. Overcome with endearment, Sanosuke and Shinpachi threw their arms around their bewhiskered comrade, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"We missed you too, buddy. Things just haven't been the same since you left, huh Nakagura?"

"Tell me about it," laughed the brawny captain. "No one to pick on besides old man Sano here."

Insulted, Sanosuke pulled back.

"Who are you calling old?"

Heisuke cracked a smile, realizing how much he had truly missed them. It was just like old times.

An intermission of fraternal love ensued, but was quickly interrupted by the presence of a most unpleasant smell.

" _Eww_ …Shinpastu," Heisuke whined, reeling back.

"Yeah kid?"

"You smell funny." He wrinkled his nose, trying not to pinpoint the smell.

As soon as the words left his mouth; however, he started gasping for air, quickly realizing the aroma radiating from Shinpachi's clothes was akin to rotten eggs. He thrashed, hoping the force was enough to free him from Shinpachi's grasp. But the burly captain only squeezed tighter, patting a large, flat hand on his back, each swoop stirring a deeper, darker stench.

"There there," Shinpachi consoled above his choking. "It's alright. Just savor the moment."

Heisuke slowly began to sob.

"Time to move," motioned Hajime from his place in the corridor. "The guards are going to find an empty cell and a fallen man when they change rotations. We need to travel fast or we'll miss our chance."

Heisuke used a foot to push himself free, spinning around on Hajime with a look of horror.

"You-you mean we're just going to walk out of this place?!"

"That's why you have the beard, kid," said Shinpachi from behind him. "We're travelling incognito."

Oh no, Heisuke had wasted _far_ too much time (five days, twenty-one hours, seventeen minutes, thirty-three seconds to be exact) to simply walk out on this place without enacting some good-quality revenge. His hours of inactivity had honed a desire for nothing else. Itou had robbed him of purpose, stripped him of his dignity, and caged him like an animal. It was payback time.

Heisuke swiftly blocked their path, placing a hand on either side of the entryway.

"With a bit of sabotage mixed in surely," he presumed, trying to sound innocent. "If we were to cause a diversion…and things were to suddenly catch fire or perhaps explode…it would give us a better chance at slipping through the crowd, right?"

Hajime paused, intrigued.

"What are you suggesting, Heisuke?"

The younger captain pointed to the wall behind them.

"That storeroom has over fifty barrels of sake." He said. "The one next to it has thirty crates of gun powder and cannons. Beyond that you have rice, grain, silk, sugar, and molasses – all highly flammable substances. The keys you're holding, Saito-san, can unlock them all."

Hajime tilted his head curiously.

Last he recalled there was only one accessible storeroom located at the other end of the passage, and most of it had been filled with old furniture, tools, weapons, and sake. All other staples were kept in the refectory above ground. The storerooms Heisuke was referring to had been sealed off from the recruits due to 'structural damage'. How could Itou have accumulated so many goods in such a short amount of time?

"How do you know this?" He asked Heisuke.

"We started receiving shipments from an anonymous patron all of a sudden." He explained. "The silk and steel I could understand, but when gun powder and grain rations started arriving…well, I suspected Itou was planning something big. I started keeping tabs on the vault, hoping to catch wind of his intentions, but then I wound up imprisoned here." Bitter amusement lit his features, as he appreciated the irony. "My misgivings were correct. Itou knew I was too clever for my own good. That's why his detained me."

Hajime smoothed his mustache, an unconscious habit by now.

"Though I like the idea of crippling his resources, Hijikata made it perfectly clear that we were to await our attack until you were brought back into our protection." He ruminated.

Heisuke hunched his shoulders.

"I'm safe, and I'm on your side now." He said. "By all intents and purposes, we are at liberty to attack."

Sanosuke and Shinpachi contemplated the idea.

"You know…he has a point. An opportunity like this won't happen again, and we've already committed a slew of felonies - one more won't change a thing. Our feet are already in the grave," said Shinpachi candidly. "Besides, if Itou intends on using cannons in his warfare…our current numbers won't be enough to withstand him."

"Very true," nodded Hajime. "Harada, what do you think?"

The redhead took a deep breath, the tactical gears in his mind working overtime.

"I agree. Our objective should be focused on securing time. If we can delay Itou's movements – even by a few days – it will give Hijikata and the others more time to return to headquarters. Once we rally our forces, we can strike the offensive."

"Give me three minutes," said Heisuke. "Three minutes, those keys, and a torch. Then we're outta here, I promise."

Hajime deliberated.

Setting the vault on fire would destroy the goods, but the crates of gun powder would surely disintegrate a substantial portion of the fortress too. It would smoke for days, causing chaos throughout the compound. The city fire marshals would be dispatched immediately following the presence of white smoke, alerting the shogunate. Such close scrutiny might dissuade Itou from launching his attack, or worst case scenario, prompt him to proceed ahead of schedule.

The blue-haired captain took a sharp breath.

It was chancy, impulsive, and suicidal, but what other options did they have left?

Hajime tossed the keys to Heisuke.

"Alright," he said, "but you better be prepared to run."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

At precisely six o'clock that morning, as the tower bells tolled for breakfast, headquarters of the Imperial Mausoleum Guard experience a cataclysmic explosion so powerful, the surrounding grounds shook with the force of a small seismic earthquake.

It all happened so fast.

Thick, pressurized silence filled the fortress moments before a dull vibration traveled throughout the vicinity, shaking the place all the way down to its roots. Soldiers paused in their daily routines to observe how the lanterns flickered, how the tapestries fluttered, and how the white china clanked loudly in the kitchen cabinets. Then there was a deafening _boom_ followed by a horrible _crack_! Everything went topsy-turvy as the explosion reverberated through the courtyard, scaring birds from the trees. An outpouring of gray smoke rushed into the air, pitching stone shards high into the sky like a festival firework display. Ash and rocks immediately began raining down on the stronghold, clinking loudly against the roof tiles. The debris sent men dashing across the lawns, seeking shelter from the onslaught. As the smoke began to fan out and diffuse into the air, red hot flames flickered from the deep orifice of where the vault once stood.

Amid the clatter and confusion, four incognito captains sprinted for their lives.

"Everyone evacuate immediately!" Sanosuke was hollering above the commotion. "Head to the gates!"

To their greatest astonishment, their farce was _working_. The recruits were far too preoccupied with their own livelihoods to bother searching anyone for foul play, and in the midst of the explosion, everyone was fleeing the premises as quickly as possible. Clusters of soldiers streamed through the grounds to reach the outer gates. Already, they could hear someone battering the bell to alert the local fire station.

Going along with the frenzy, the four imposters chose the gate furthest from the one they had entered previously that morning. Debris was tumbling all around them, but they traveled in a tight group careful to avoid others.

"Heisuke, you're a genius!" Shinpachi laughed excitably. His laughter quickly turned into choking, as he worked to clear the smoke from his lungs.

The younger captain sprinted closely behind him, trailing black gun powder dust in the grass.

"Yeah, I know," he grinned in self-satisfaction. "That ought to give Hijikata some extra time, eh Sano?"

The redhead ran beside him with a small smirk.

"Yes, but I have a feeling he won't be too pleased with the stunt we just pulled. I hope you're prepared to receive his wrath when he returns."

"Me?!" Heisuke scoffed. "You agreed to it too. All of you!"

"Yeah, but it was _your_ idea, kid."

"Besides, we've already done out time." Sanosuke added. "We're definitely off the hook on this one."

This confused Heisuke.

"What are you talking about?"

Shinpachi shot him a shrewd look.

"You'll see. Harada and I have made some… _substantial_ renovations since you've been away." He explained, sounding slightly bitter. "Just pray for your sake that the oni-fukuchou doesn't decide he wants to expand our training fields."

Heisuke frowned, clueless as to why this had anything to do with their present situation. Sprinting faster to catch up with the ever swift and silent Hajime Saito, the younger captain fell into stride just as they passed through a gate leading into the city. A few guards lingered at the doors, but it was clear they were far too distracted by the upheaval to check everyone for seals.

"Order! Order!" One was shouting frantically to the disserting recruits. "Shut up and form a line! We need to call roll!"

His efforts were wasted. In the presence of destruction it was every man out for himself, and in this particular case, the recruits loitered outside the fortress wall chattering loudly with each other.

"Did you see it? The explosion? What happened?!"

"I was in the south garden. The whole wall skyrocketed right before my eyes! _Kami_."

"We're being sabotaged! The shogunate is attacking us!"

"Ryu? Ryu? Dammit, where the hell is Ryu?! RYU, answer me you lout!"

"I hear it sprouted from the lower level – "

"The vault you mean?"

"Cripes, wasn't that kid down there?"

"Who?"

"You know, the loud, annoying one with the ponytail…Todo."

"Oh, _that_ guy. Heh, if he was, he isn't anymore."

As the undercover Shinsengumi blended into the crowd, Heisuke flinched from the casual comments.

" _Annoying_?! Who are they calling annoying?" He gripped in outrage, pausing as if to approach the two men.

Sanosuke quickly shoved him along. "Not the time to get into one of your street brawls, Ojii-san."

Heisuke could hardly protest, being half-dragged, half-pushed to the outskirts of the street.

They waited patiently for a few minutes, doing well to act disoriented and confused. When a pair of swordsmen approached Hajime, he simply hunched his shoulders and pointed to the guards who were still trying to establish order among the ranks. Shinpachi and Sanosuke engaged in small amounts of small talk, careful to sound unassuming while Heisuke sulked between them. Eventually, they were given a moment of distraction, as the fire marshals and town civilians came rushing down the street. They slipped back into a nearby alley and disappeared from the chaotic scene.

" _Phew_ , mission accomplished," sighed Shinpachi, as he immediately began to disrobe his kimono.

"Don't take that off just yet, Nakagura. We still have a ways until we reach headquarters."

Shinpachi glowered at the blue-haired captain.

"Almost there, then you can take as many baths as you want," Sanosuke offered him a consoling pat on the back.

"Don't patronize me!" The captain grumbled, but complied.

"Saito-san," said Heisuke, marching beside the master swordsman, "What's our plan once we make it back?"

"Strengthen our defenses and find a way to secure Sakamoto," Hajime replied. "Sannan has the Rasetsu unit mobilized, but we'll have to scheme a way of bringing Sakamoto into our custody. Once Hijikata returns with Kondou, we'll make plans for attack."

Heisuke's thoughts flew to the Head Commander, and he felt an uncomfortable twang in his stomach.

"Itou intends to get rid of the Shinsengumi. That's why he wanted to get rid of Kondou."

Hajime cut a glance over the ridge of his cheekbone.

"Yes, it is safe to assume that he has been plotting this even before his involvement with Kondou."

This angered Heisuke.

"That bastard!" He cursed vehemently. "I can't believe he would betray Kondou like that. What a coward."

Something occurred to Heisuke just then, as he began to vent his frustrations.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! _Chizuru_!" He gasped worriedly. "Chizuru is at headquarters. I'm perfectly fine with engaging in all-out war on the Homefront, but she's going to be targeted too if we don't hide her someplace."

"She is traveling with Hijikata."

Hajime's response baffled the young swordsman.

"Are you kidding me?! That's even _worse_ , Saito-san!" He nearly screeched. "How could she _possibly_ be safe if she's headed straight toward mercenaries?! Hijikata will lead her right into danger!"

A strange silence spread out between the three captains, and Heisuke caught the discerning glance they shared amongst themselves.

"What? What is it?"

Sanosuke fell into stride alongside him.

"Chizuru is traveling with the oni-fukuchou for her own safety, Heisuke. You see…Itou found out about her true identity." He explained.

Heisuke scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"What? That she's a girl?"

The redhead grew serious.

"No…that she's a demon."

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright, this chapter will transition nicely into the events happening at Akahori Castle. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and hope you enjoyed it as well. Sanosuke and Shinpachi have their work cut out for them trying to catch Heisuke up to speed on everything that has happened at headquarters.

Here is the soundtrack that helped inspire this chapter:

Watch it Burn featuring Nouela - Bethurum

Run Llama Run – John Debney

Also, thank you so much for your amazing reviews! I was quite beside myself at the responses I received from the first chapter. All of you…thank you so much! I appreciate each and every one of you. :D

girliebird


	3. Chapter Three: Akahori Castle

**Chapter Three: _Akahori Castle_**

* * *

Chizuru studied the frozen terrain. Her dark eyes roamed the fields, noting every slope and fold until her gaze rested on the mighty stronghold rising above the vale.

Akahori Castle sat perched above the pines, its lofty summit crowned in countless layers of green and gold tiles. The sigil of a white crane fluttered on the red standards lining the wall, torches burning deep in the shadows. At this hour, the fortress was cast in a soft glow. Its many gilded pavilions sparkled against the snowy landscape.

It was her first true glimpse of the entire palace, and she had never seen anything quite like it. The stronghold burned with an intensity that slowly began to languish under the setting sun.

Hardening her gaze, she considered the incredible violence it had suffered. She could see that the Red Demon had left his mark, tarnishing its beauty.

The palace itself was covered in a dark film, a mixture of soot and smoke, and black tar that oozed from its crenellations. The trees that once lined its grand entrance had been cut down and chopped for ramparts, the gardens given over to the horses. Piles of debris were strewn throughout the courtyards, hazardous and sharp. Crushed statues, torn flags, shattered fountains… If Kondou had not made the decision to eradicate the rebels, the surviving tenants of the fortress would have suffered grievously.

Chizuru gazed at its silhouette and found herself unable to look away.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Inoue murmured, as he drew up beside her.

"It's hard to imagine that such evil took place here." She said. "I wonder if it will ever recover."

The swordsman gave a soft sigh.

"Castles can always be rebuilt. Some more magnificent than before."

"But it's people?" She countered grimly.

Inoue did not respond at first. Instead he braced himself against the cold, silently weighing her words.

"The tree that bends does not break," he said at last.

He placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "In time, they will heal."

His words were so full of hope and compassion. Chizuru trusted his confidence, feeling grateful for his presence in the aftermath of such carnage. Hours of endless riding and fighting had left her hollow on the inside with very little emotion to act upon. She was numb save for her fighting instincts and the desire to exact vengeance on her enemies. Everything else – fear, pain, anguish – was suppressed to the furthest reaches of her consciousness, momentarily forgotten until the frost thawed from her body.

It had taken the Recovery Division two full days to reach the castle. Two days and one long, ruthless night to lay siege to its walls. Kondou's strategy of concealment had worked better than they anticipated. Dressed in the dark blue uniforms of their enemy, the division was able to pass through hostile lands, reaching the estate safely with the support of the shinobi taskforce. On the eve of their attack, Okita draped Yuu Sugitani's orange, diamond coat over his shoulders and led a frontline force straight through the fortress gate. The rebels had mistaken the captain for their warlord, taking the bait while Hijikata and Kondou led two simultaneous attacks from the sides.

Chizuru had participated in Hijikata's incursion, letting _Tsundora_ burn a deep, fiery blue, as she concentrated on blocking enemy fire from above. Red arrows poured down from the stockades, but her demon shield foiled their assault. Safe from harm, Hijikata moved as the incarnation of death, quickly subduing the enemy. His movements turned liquid and unbroken, a continuous gesture that rippled through the entire vicinity only to reverberate against the delicate whorl of his blade. Chizuru acted as his counterpart, complimenting his strikes with her seamless ripostes. They fought in a way that was both instinctual and strange to them. Balanced, poised, and unwavering, death blossomed in their wake.

As the confusion spread through the castle, samurai and shinobi banded together, uniting into a formidable force the likes of which Chizuru had never witnessed before. Pitted against such power, the remnants of Yuu's faction quickly dispersed throughout the palace grounds. By that time, Kondou's team had successfully liberated the Akahori militia from the fortress tower. With the additional manpower, Kondou and Hijikata were able to overcome the ronin, securing a swift victory.

With the dawning of a new day, Akahori Castle was free.

 _But not without substantial loss_ , thought Chizuru as she watched smoke rise from the funeral pyres.

The overall death count had tallied in their favor, but it did not account for the tragic deaths of Lord Kazuhiro Shin and his closest statesmen. During their captivity, executions had been carried out in an attempt to deface the castle inhabitants of their fighting spirit. Many of the commanding elite had been forcibly removed from office and delivered a death sentence within a single day. Chizuru was no stranger to cruelty, having witnessed the power of the Rasetsu, but where the blood curse robbed its victims of their humanity, Yuu's faction had willingly sacrificed all ties to goodness. Sins of the most sordid nature were laid out in plain sight – disfigurement, torture, desecration – it was an atrocity of the worst kind.

Having bared witness to the evidence of these crimes, Chizuru had cursed the brutality of war and, in equal measure, the fallibility of human nature. It seemed that nothing was sacred in the eyes of her enemies – even death that been sullied by their hands, botched and cleaved with no more skill than a common butcher. In the heat of battle, Chizuru's fury had propelled her forward, but as the fight gradually came to a halt, despair threatened to consume her. This would be her fate, she had realized. War would remain an important part of her life, a constant obstacle situated between herself and her loved ones. There would be no guarantee of their safety or happiness for days to come, and this ever-present uncertainty drove Chizuru into intense despair.

In the hour following their triumph when their situation seemed bleakest, the castle inhabitants looked to their Lady Chiasa Shin who strolled across the battlefield with her head held high. Small in height and petite in stature, she was a graceful woman reaching her fiftieth year. The siege had taken its toll on her health. She showed signs of malnutrition and sleep deprivation, her body too thin under her gray kimono. Nevertheless, her face was set with a firm resolve, her attendants following closely behind as she approached the Head Commander of the Shinsengumi.

"Kondou Isami," she greeted him in a steady voice, "you have come to us in our darkest hour and brought us hope when we had none." She said loud enough for everyone in the courtyard to hear. Her lips trembled with emotion, her eyes filling with unshed tears, as she reached out to the Commander and clasped his hands. "My dearest friend, your compassion has saved us all. Words of gratitude will never be enough to repay your mercy. My lord husband can at last rest in peace knowing that his family is in the care of such noble friends."

Kondou had dropped to his knee and bowed deeply, words tumbling from his mouth, but the Lady stopped him. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, she urged him back onto his feet, so that they could address the entire assembly together. The palace guard, the Shinsengumi, and the Shinobi all stood together on the steps of the fortress, weary and ragged from the fight. But as the sun began to crest over the hills, highlighting the Commander and Lady Shin in bright light, the first rays of hope filled the castle.

"Now that the shadow of tyranny has been cleansed from our home, let us not give into despair." Lady Shin called out above the crowd. "Let us not give our enemy the satisfaction of seeing our pain…for we are _not_ broken. We are _not_ weak. We are _strong_! And we have more work to do!"

Her words rang out strong as a battle drum, filling Chizuru with new faith.

If the mistress of the castle could endure such evil and still have the power to call her people together, then Chizuru could muster the courage to face her uncertain future.

Rallied together, everyone set to work immediately. The Lady Chiasa Shin resumed the responsibilities of her late husband in a manner that was both inspiring and soothing. She wasted no time in establishing order within the fortress, shielding her own sorrow under a mask of resilience. Working with the Head Commander, she organized several teams that were dispatched from the fortress to clear wreckage and recover survivors. No person was left idle. Every civilian, soldier, and shinobi worked to establish security within the grounds.

By midday, Hijikata and Okita organized two cavalry units and set out to secure all roads outside the territory. Any rebels found would be captured and brought back for interrogation. Senhime and Kimigiku left shortly after with a team of shinobi in order to set up a defensive barrier around the grounds. If any enemy forces encroached on the castle, the demoness would be the first to know. In their absence, the main reception hall was converted into a makeshift infirmary where the wounded could receive medical treatment. A team of physicians were hard at work stabilizing patients. Chizuru had offered to help, but discovered their skills far exceeded her own. She knew she would only get in the way and didn't dare jeopardize their work. Instead, she volunteered to join a search team, thinking that her abilities would best serve her comrades out in the grounds.

Kondou had agreed, but only under the condition that she travel with a full retinue. Inoue was assigned to accompany her along with the five kunoichi her from Senhime's elite. Together, they traveled in a tight formation, searching the palace grounds for any danger. They were making good progress, having reached the outer walls, until the weather took a turn for the worse at midday, covering their path in fresh snow. The valley quickly became a patchwork of grays and creams heavily dotted by forest green pines.

A sharp wind cut through the trees, wrapping itself around Chizuru. As she took a breath, the silvery scent of ice mixed with the air, warning her that more snow was yet to come.

"Milady, perhaps we should head back," a kunoichi called out above the gust. "We're too exposed out here in this storm."

Her voice sounded strained, but Chizuru knew it was due to the heavy headgear obscuring her face rather than any physical tension. Kimigiku's clansmen knew how to endure unpleasant weather conditions and prepared for the worst. Each kunoichi wore a plain black uniform with a fur-lined coat, boots, and gloves designed for the harshest winter climate. They could spend hours in this storm and not suffer the effects. Chizuru had also grown accustomed to the cold, finding its sharpness invigorating. Its needle-thin teeth raked along her skin, reminding her that she was fortunate to be alive. Any discomfort to her mind was a small atonement for the lives taken in the course of the night.

"No, we have to press on." She said, turning to her companions. "I promised to secure the grounds before nightfall."

"There are other teams checking the perimeter," said another. "If any ronin are still hiding out here, they will surely catch their death in this storm if not by combat."

Though this statement was true, Chizuru held her ground. "I know, but there's something else."

Her guards paused, waiting for her to explain.

Lifting a hand, she pointed down the slope to a section of the valley they were heading toward.

"There's a small conservatory located just over there on the other side of that wall. The foreman, Lord Ishihara, informed me that it has been neglected by the mercenaries. Our assignment is to secure the area and report back our findings. "

This information earned her several skeptical looks from the kunoichi.

"We were given no clearance for such a mission."

"No," Chizuru agreed, sharing a careful look with Inoue, "but I was…by the Head Commander of the Shinsengumi."

For a moment, her entourage fell silent.

The kunoichi who had spoken earlier stepped forward, removing the black scarf that obscured half her face. Tuffs of white blond hair peaked from under her headdress, matching her unusual gray eyes. Chizuru knew her to be one of Kimigiku's superiors.

"Forgive me," she said, "but I find this hard to believe. This entire fortress was ransacked from top to bottom. What reason would the rebels have to neglect the outer grounds?"

Chizuru hunched her shoulders. "He didn't say. Only that it's been sealed off since the castle was taken."

The other kunoichi looked to the captain of their small guard, their thoughts visible.

"Seiko, what if it's a trap?"

"We should wait for the others."

Seiko regarded Chizuru with an unreadable expression.

"Does the Head Commander trust this foreman?" She asked.

Chizuru frowned inwardly.

Whether it was her status as a pureblood, her claim to power, or her new role as ambassador to the shinobi and samurai forces, she was now a person of great interest which meant additional confines to her independence. Though these shinobi had been appointed to act as her personal guard it was clear that they did not allow her the same agency as their mistress, Senhime. Their protectiveness was not so unlike the captains of the Shinsengumi, but it made her feel more like a child than a demon-sovereign-in-training. At this rate, they were more likely to escort her back to the fortress than allow her to fulfill the task given to her by Kondou.

Straightening her spine, she adopted an air of authority.

" _I_ trust him," she stated. "Lord Ishihara is the man responsible for rallying the Akahori soldiers who ended the fight last night. His allegiance is unquestionable."

Seiko relaxed her stance.

"Very good, milady," she amended, sounding dubious, "but what is he hoping you will find?"

"Food…supplies…medicine – anything that will help our wounded survive the night. Will you not help me?"

The female captain pursed her lips, obviously unwilling to break protocol in order to follow through with Chizuru's request. Had the orders come directly from Senhime, she would have obeyed Chizuru without question, but the orders had come from an outside superior instead. This was just one of the many unforeseen obstacles that Chizuru would have to smooth over if this alliance was ever going to work.

Pushing her irritation aside, she adopted a different approach.

"Senhime trusts you, Seiko-san," Chizuru appealed to the older woman. "She would not have placed me in your care if she doubted your ability to keep me safe. I know you will do what you have to, but please…help me do this. Let me do what I can to help the others."

Seiko considered her with reluctant silver eyes.

"Be on guard," she advised the others. To Chizuru she added, "After you."

Determined, Chizuru resumed her trek, moving at a swift jog while the others fell into place beside her. The snow indeed left them rather exposed, but they compensated by traveling in the trees, using the thick pines as camouflage. Running along a shallow ridge, they jumped across a frozen creek bed and scaled another series of hills before reaching the outer wall. From there, their progress slowed, as they used the fence for cover.

"This is it," said Chizuru, pausing in front of an old gate.

Her party took a moment to assess the entrance and found it rather imposing. The wall itself stood twelve feet high and ran the length of the lawn, heavily obscured by thick, green ivy. Chizuru admired its postern doors, crafted with the same artistry that seemed to echo all throughout the Shin estate. Water fowl had been carved into the wood and carefully inlaid with precious stones. The birds' feathers alone were a combination of sea shell, pearl, and rose-quartz that glimmered in the fading light.

"Your foreman was correct," Seiko acknowledged in a tone of disbelief. "This gate is in perfect condition. The question is…why?"

Chizuru slipped _Tsundora_ from its hilt and gave the kunoichi a grave look.

"Only one way to find out."

Without hesitation, Inoue and two kunoichi flanked her on both sides with their weapons drawn while the other three worked in tandem to push the gate open. As the doors jostled apart, they sprang through the entryway and disappeared from view. Chizuru waited patiently, feeling confident that the worst of the siege was over. If any threats remained inside the wall it would not pose a problem.

"Give them another moment, milady," advised the kunoichi on her right.

Chizuru nodded, grateful for her reassurance.

A few moments passed before Seiko reemerged underneath the archway. Chizuru could see that her weapons had been tucked away, an indication that the area was secure, but there was wariness about the captain that troubled her.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

Seiko regarded her with an odd expression, "I'm not sure…you better come have a look."

Chizuru hesitated.

"Go," said Inoue, "I'll keep a lookout from here."

Sparing a nod for the swordsman, Chizuru sheathed her sword and approached the gate.

Beyond its doors, frozen grass led her straight into a stone courtyard. It was a small space covered in snow that showed no signs of disturbance. Chizuru could see all four of its borders and a storage building off to the corner. _The conservatory_ , she presumed with a sense of triumph. The enclosure lacked the symmetry of the other spaces surrounding the palace, but its disorder appealed to her in a strange way. Perhaps it was the misshapen rock forms that clustered together like a group of people beneath the pine tree, or the uneven avenues of river stone that skirted the hedges. Something about this garden seemed primitive like it had existed far longer than the castle.

Chizuru wandered further into the lawn wondering why the mercenaries had ignored such a seemingly ordinary space. The gate was far grander than the actual dwelling it safeguarded, its precious stones valuable enough to buy several dwellings of the same size. However baffling the situation seemed, there was something infinitely peculiar about it that unnerved her. Something that made her feel uneasy – the same uneasiness one feels when being watched by an unknown presence.

As if sharing similar misgivings, Seiko motioned for the others to fan out and make a general sweep of the area, an act that had become habitual by now. Their dark silhouettes melted into a blur, leaving Chizuru at the center near the rocks.

Their movements were so quiet; she might as well have been standing in a graveyard, near a cluster of five headstones. Snow continued to fall in thick clumps, but the wind was blocked by the high walls, creating a small haven. Chizuru surveyed her surroundings, taking a moment to adjust her scarf so that it settled underneath her chin.

"What are you hiding?" She asked the rocks, dusting the snow off the nearest one.

As her gloved hand came into contact with the wet stone, a powerful shock zapped her already numb fingers, making them tingle even more. Chizuru cried out in shock. Snatching her hand back, she quickly stepped away from the rocks, but found herself stumbling into deep, emerald grass thick as carpet. Shafts of lemon-yellow light pierced her eyes, drowning her in a kaleidoscope of colors and shapes. The change in atmosphere was so severe; Chizuru scrunched her eyes tightly, feeling the dull pain of someone stepping into bright light for the first time in ages. It left her blind and disoriented for a moment. All she could see was the rosy-red tint of her eyelids until the light subsided.

Having caught herself by the palms of her hands, Chizuru dropped her head back and peered into the bright light. She felt its warmth wrap around her like a blanket, staving off the cold from her limbs. The freezing wind from outside was nothing more than a gentle breeze now, stirring the fragrance of a hundred different flowers that now flourished all around her. When she took a deep breath, her mouth filled with the sweet taste of peach blossoms, violets, and blood-orange camellias. A decadent bouquet that brought about visions of spring. The aroma was dizzying…intoxicating.

"How is this possible…?" She wondered aloud, her voice sounding listless to her own ears.

All signs of winter had been completely erased from the garden and switched with an abundance of flora. The hedges, once silver and gray, were now a bright viridian green. The rock formations that had been covered in snow only moments ago were now covered in thick, velvet moss, their glassy sediments sparkling like diamonds. It was so warm and serene that Chizuru gazed around her in wonder, watching tender blooms unfurl in the sunlight, and dripping vines effuse the air with the gentlest scent. It was as if spring itself had been encapsulated within these stone walls and made impervious to the cold.

And then she felt it. A great, terrible power pulsating through the courtyard. It shuddered underneath her body. The sensation was subtle, even to her acute demon senses, but she could feel it hiding underneath all the decadence and warmth. It had a powerful lure, both beautiful and deadly…a sinister predator waiting for its catch.

Leaping to her feet, Chizuru set her mind to concentrating on the noxious pulse, but the more she concentrated, the louder and more brilliant her surroundings became, drowning her in a sea of light, color, and scent. An intense aura materialized and swarmed her at once, seizing her breath and clouding her vision. She cried out in shock as the sensation robbed her of her bearings, but it was cursory. No sooner had the aura enveloped her whole that she was able to break through the deception, relying heavily on her instincts.

"Akuma Shinkiro!" She gasped, reeling from the chikara that flooded the premises.

Her body was consumed by a familiar fear that could only be brought about by one person.

Blood running cold, she quickly searched for the others. If this illusion was strong enough to ensnare her, a pureblood, then it spelled out certain danger for the others.

"Seiko, Mitsue, Tomiko - this is an illusion!" She called out in warning. "Tell the others not to breath in the fumes. This enchantment is dangerous!"

"Demon glamour," Seiko cursed. "I should have known! Ren! Rei! Where are you?"

"Here captain!" They called out as they emerged from a set of bushes.

"Get out of here _now_ ," Chizuru motioned to the gate. "I'll try to break the enchantment."

"No, we can't risk it," said Seiko, covering her nose and mouth with her scarf. "What if the demon responsible is still here?"

Chizuru shook her head. "He's not here. Otherwise, I would be able to sense his presence."

A moment of understanding passed between the kunoichi and oni before Seiko frowned in displeasure, letting her white teeth flash for an instant.

"Well now we know why this place has been left untouched. Kazama barricaded it – equipped it with the means to kill anyone who enters."

"Captain, we're sealed inside!" Called out the others. "There's an invisible shield blocking the exit!"

"Of _course_ there is," Seiko snarled. "Listen up! Remember your training. Use concentration to keep the illusion at bay. And whatever you do, don't breathe in the fumes!"

"You too. Better take cover," Chizuru warned Seiko. "This is going to be dangerous."

Her fingertips were already thrumming with chikara, cobalt flames engulfing her like a suit of armor, as she took a deep, calming breath. Preparing a counter illusion took careful concentration of the mind, but she didn't have much time for creativity. All she needed was something strong enough to reverse the glamour, something to fabricate it into pieces. One wrong move; though, and the entire thing would rebound with disastrous effects. The Demon Arts were fickle like that – a precarious balance between power and self-discipline.

Chizuru stretched out her arms and procured a powerful blast of snow that rivaled the real stuff raging outside the gate. The moisture hung low in the air, drawing the syrupy fragrance down with it until every flower was dusted in a healthy amount of white once more. Drawing her hands together, she imagined banks of ice encasing every flower and leaf, and her vision quickly became reality. Sheets of glacial ice formed in the garden, transforming it into a winter refuge. The ice curled and spun like glass paper weights, the kind she used to buy for her father so that he could keep his medical records stacked neatly. Although she had been thinking of the objects and not the person, a fragment of Koudou Yukimura broke through her concentration, causing her intense pain.

 _Oh no, not again!_

Chizuru froze, as a dull ache spread from the base of her skull to her forehead. The nerves were already raw from exhaustion, but the pressure intensified, blinding her for a few terrifying moments. It took all she had to keep from collapsing. Once the attack started, there was hardly anything she could do to stop it. Her thoughts would trigger her memory, slowly pulling away Koudou's enchantment until the truth could realign itself in her subconscious. This sensation always made her head swim.

As expected, the ground began to sway dangerously beneath her feet, and Chizuru leaned into the nearest tree for balance. As these episodes continued to occur, she had discovered that the only thing that seemed to stem the pain was the blue glow of her demon sword. Quickly unsheathing _Tsundora_ , she stirred it to life and let it act as her defense against the pressure. It pushed it pack, forcing the foreign chikara to disband, freeing her of its hold.

With the pain at bay, she regained focus of her demon glamour. The small disturbance in her concentration had resulted in a whirlwind of snow and ice that knocked everything over in its path – the rock formations, the pine tree, the wooden shutters of the conservatory…Several shouts of alarm issued from the shinobi, as they quickly jumped out of its path. Chizuru willed it to subside, feeling that the power of Kazama Chikage's illusion finally buckle to her counter-illusion. All the air in the courtyard froze at once, and as the unnatural stillness settled over the garden, only then did Chizuru relinquish her chikara.

Taking slow, shaky breathes, she gradually regained her composure.

 _Thank god it was an old illusion_ , Chizuru thought as she braced her hands against her knees. If it had been accompanied by the castor himself, they would have all been in deep trouble.

 _But you are growing weaker_ , her blade observed. _Your power is diminishing._

Chizuru flinched at the disembodied voice of her ancestral sword.

 _That has nothing to do with this_ , she thought, frowning.

 _Tsundora_ flared a deep, cobalt blue.

 _Of course it does. It takes demon power to break a demon spell, but you barely have any left._

 _I just need time to recover,_ she argued, feeling uncomfortable by its scrutiny.

Again, _Tsundora_ flickered, but this time with frustration.

 _Time will not recover what you have lost_ , it said, sounding ominous. _Heed this warning, young heir. As your power weakens, so too will our bond. My power is reflected by the one who wields me. Remember this._

Chizuru let her wakazashi grow dormant once more, silencing its troublesome remarks.

"Yes, yes, I know," she said sharply.

She _knew_ her condition was getting worse even without _Tsundora's_ stony assessment. It was evident in the way her memories burned behind her brow, flaring up at every moment she lost her concentration. But no matter how worrisome, this information had to be kept from the others, especially Hijikata. She refused to think that her inability to break free of Koudou's spell was a result of her truncated chikara, but knowing him, he would blame it on their bond instantly. True, things had not been the same for either of them since she performed the blood seal, but she chose to dwell on the positive rather than the negative. He was alive. He was safe. Her power had eradicated the blood curse from his body, restoring his strength.

There was also the matter of the alliance with Senhime which rested on her ability to restore order to the Yukimura Clan. It was through their pact that they were able to muster enough forces to free Akahori Castle from the Red Demon's mercenaries, and extend the Shinsengumi the means to recover Koudou's Rasetsu army. The shinobi looked to her as Senhime's equal, and it was her responsibility to uphold their expectations. She didn't have time to concern everyone with her problems…she had already burdened them enough.

 _At least you know you can tangle with an illusion cast by Kazama_ , she thought consolingly. The Demon of the West must have taken up residence here in the castle shortly before coming to intercept their party in the woods. It was the only rational explanation she could produce that situated the oni within recent events. Her countenance darkened at the thought of her most powerful adversary.

Was he playing a part in this rebellion too?

Chizuru dusted her chest plate with a sharp sigh.

"Alright, it's safe." She called out. "You can come out now."

When several bodies emerged deep from the snow, she cringed.

"All the counter-illusions in the world, and you just _had_ to pick ice." Seiko muttered.

Her head and shoulders were heavily capped in frost.

Chizuru smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. It was the quickest thing that came to mind."

The kunoichi grumbled sourly, as she shook herself free.

"Yukimura-kun, are you alright?" Inoue called out as he dashed into the garden.

Chizuru's head was still swimming, but she nodded.

"I'm fine." She assured him, "but I'm more concerned about you. Did you breathe in the fumes?"

"No," he quickly shook his head, "I was standing in the entrance, but couldn't cross over to reach you. Something was blocking my way."

"Demon glamour," she explained. "I must have set it off when I touched the rocks. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We should have sensed it from the beginning." Seiko acknowledged with mild discomfiture. "Most demon illusions give off a sheen that we can identify, but this one had no such quality. How did you recognize it in time?"

"I didn't." Chizuru replied. "I had no idea this place was laced in chikara until it was too late."

" _Almost_ too late," the captain amended softly. "You recognized it in time to break it."

"A few seconds later and we would have all passed out," agreed Tomiko.

"Well, now we know what was keeping the ronin away," offered one of the twin kunoichi. "But why on earth would Kazama be _here_ of all places?"

To this, Seiko crossed her arms with a brief glance at the fortress.

"His affiliates were set to gain from Akahori's dissolution. Negotiations between the Choshu Clan and the rebels were being made with the castle as collateral. My guess is that he was sent here to spy on the Red Demon and root out any foul play."

The manner in which she spoke revealed a depth of familiarity on the interests of the Demon Prince, and even the others seemed unsurprised by this information. Chizuru had nearly forgotten that they too had encountered the oni many times on behalf of their mistress's safety. Their shared experience with Kazama served to comfort her in a small way.

"Whatever his purpose, it certainly explains how he was able to find us on the road," she said. "No doubt he learned of the assassination plot against Kondou, and anticipated our involvement with his rescue."

"That or he has his own spies following you." Seiko offered as a more probable cause.

At this, Chizuru's thoughts fell on the other two purebloods who worked closely with him, and it occurred to her that the odds of their surveillance were very likely. When her eyes met Inoue's, she could see that he had reached the same conclusion as well.

"We need to report this straight away," he said. "Kondou and Hijikata should be made aware that we are being watched."

Chizuru nodded in agreement.

"Right, let's head back," she said, "but first…we ought to see what Kazama has locked up in the conservatory. I can't imagine someone as imperious as he staying in such a place without considerable comforts."

They all spared a fervent look at the dwelling that was now covered in ice with its shutters ripped off.

Seiko huffed in amusement.

"Wait here," she said to Chizuru and Inoue, as she withdrew her weapons once more. "The others and I will see what we can find. If there is anything inside, we'll bring it back with us."

The other kunoichi followed their captain, melting into the shadows of Kazama's abandoned den.

 **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Chizuru followed Inoue and Seiko into the main portico minutes before dusk, feeling the energy in her body completely dissolve into an intense state of exhaustion. Legs sore, feet blistered, and chest thick with heavy musings, she feared she would be rendered useless for the remainder of the evening.

Inoue kept a close watch over her, glancing behind every now and then to make sure she was still standing on her two feet. In those brief interludes, she would try to hide her fatigue. But Inoue was cunning, and it was growing more and more difficult for her to maintain her ironclad façade as the time passed.

The other four kunoichi trailed behind her bearing parcels of goods taken from the conservatory. Each woman was laden with bundles of dried herbs, rice, barley, fruit preserves, and salt. A meager haul, but she knew it was more valuable in this moment than all the wealth and riches in the castle combined.

This thought lightened her mood, serving to assuage her trepidation.

"Yukimura, you're back," called a voice from the courtyard. A tall, limbering figure rushed down the front steps, a middle-aged man with a head of silver hair greeted her warmly.

"I was beginning to worry about you out in this storm. The other search parties have just returned."

Chizuru took in his deep shadowy eyes, the loose gristle of his jaw, and smiled.

"Lord Ishihara," she nodded formally in greeting, "Thank you for your concern, but we were able to locate the place you mentioned."

His face perked up curiously.

"You found it?"

"Yes," she said, gesturing to the kunoichi behind her. "You were right. It was left completely untouched by the rebels. We have brought back some of the inventory with us, but there is more."

"We'll send another party to retrieve the rest in the morning," added Seiko.

"Wonderful! Wonderful, thank you." The foreman bowed deeply in respect. "This is most appreciated. If you will allow me, I can show you where to store the goods…"

Chizuru gave a small nod, allowing the shinobi to follow Lord Ishihara into the fortress.

"If you will excuse me, milady, I must reconvene with the others," said Seiko, removing the silk and fur headdress from her head.

"Of course. Thank you for your help today."

The blond kunoichi quirked a brow.

"I should be the one thanking _you_. That was impressive what you did out there. You work well under pressure."

Surprised to have received such a compliment from the otherwise sharp kunoichi, Chizuru blinked.

"Oh…thanks."

Seiko turned to depart, shifting into a black blur just as the sound of pounding horse hooves traveled up the main road.

"Ah, Hijikata and Souji are back," murmured Inoue.

Chizuru joined him on the lip of the entrance steps, watching as fifty cavalrymen made their way underneath the main gate. The horses were hot and frothing at the mouth, dispelling thick plumes of mist in the snow. The men were serious, their faces hidden by shiny metal helmets. Chizuru took in their jumbled mix of blue and red uniforms, mentally counting the group until she was assured that all soldiers were accounted for. But her eyes immediately fell on the two men she was most keen on seeing alive and unharmed. They headed the front of the two lines, and brought their chargers to a slow gait.

"Evening Chizuru, Inoue," Okita greeted warmly as he trotted his horse up the main drive. "I see you've both been busy."

He gestured to the wet, snow-encrusted state of their attire with a grin. The jest would have been more potent had he not appeared in the same sad state of dress. Chizuru took in his dampened hair and flushed cheeks with an equally amused grin.

"So have you," she said teasingly, but her bantering fell short when she spotted a fat steer strung to the back of his saddle.

"How was hunting?" She asked instead.

The captain hunched his shoulders in a show of mock nonchalance.

"Fair. Turns out we were more thorough than expected. I couldn't waste a day's efforts and come back empty handed. Lot of hungry mouths to feed, y'know."

Chizuru felt a small spark of warmth in her chest.

"That's very good of you," she smiled at the captain.

Just a few feet away, Hijikata dismounted his own horse, swinging a leg over the saddle and landing solidly on his feet. The impact elicited a tired groan form the lieutenant, but he appeared otherwise unharmed. Slipping the kabuto from his head, dark hair fell down his back and settled around his face. The blue uniform he had stolen from a ronin gave him an unusually unkempt look. Without all his crisp lines and smooth edges, Hijikata seemed far younger. Chizuru swelled with pride at the sight of her pairbond.

Hijikata passed the reigns of his horse and his helmet off to a fellow swordsman who was headed toward the stables. There a few final commands to be issued among the riders too, before he joined them on the steps.

"Vice Commander," Inoue bowed in welcome. "I'm glad you made it back safely. This storm had us all worried."

"Inoue," Hijikata greeted with a tired smile. "We were lucky with the roads. Most were left untouched."

"Excellent. The Commander will be glad to hear of it."

When his eyes rested on Chizuru, they were full of relief at seeing her unhurt, concern at finding her covered in frost, and a warmth that made her anxious all over.

"Welcome back." She said in earnest.

Removing the gloves form his hands, Hijikata hooked a finger under the scarf she was wearing and drew it away from her face. Chizuru shivered in protest, missing it immediately until she felt him trace a calloused thumb under her cheekbone.

"Your scratch still hasn't healed." He said, tracing the shallow mark left by an arrow.

Chizuru responded with a patient look, leaning her head slightly into his palm.

"It's just a small one. I'll live."

"All my wounds healed this morning," he confided in her quietly. "I've seen you bounce back from worse injuries than this. Why hasn't your body healed itself yet?"

The heat from his hand began to warm her cheek, already soothing her dull headache.

"Now that my power extends to the both of us, my abilities have also changed. Everything takes longer – that's all."

This did little to assure him.

"I was worried that being apart from you for too long might cause you pain. Senhime said –"

"Senhime?" She responded with a vague smirk. "Since when have you two become so civil?"

Hijikata narrowed his eyes, pinching her cheek in retaliation.

"Hey!" Chizuru pulled his hand away, but he only continued to ruffle her wet hair.

"Here I am expressing my sincerest concern for you and you choose to tease me?" He chastised her.

Amused by their antics, Inoue occupied himself with keeping eyes on the dark clouds overhead.

Smarting, Chizuru managed to catch his hand, ceasing his gentle violence.

"Senhime has a few theories, but that's all they are – theories. Must we be afraid of every little thing?" she consoled him beseechingly. "We just survived the most grueling 48 hours of our lives. Can't we be happy for just a little while?"

The intensity in the oni-fukuchou abated slightly, allowing him to relax his shoulders.

"Of course," he sighed. "Forgive me. It's in my nature to worry. You are right, we should be happy."

He offered her an apologetic grin that brought heat to her cheeks.

"Good, now hold onto that feeling and don't let it go," Chizuru warned him, "even despite what I'm about to tell you."

This of course did very little to comfort Hijikata, and he was immediately tense again.

"Today I accidentally set off an illusion cast by Kazama. No one was hurt!" She quickly stated when he blinked his eyes in shock, "and it didn't take me long to remove it. Fortunately it was an old illusion, so I reversed it without much difficulty."

She allowed herself to sound smug, as she shared that last bit of news with her pairbond.

"You did _what_?" Hijikata demanded, shooting Inoue a piercing look.

The older swordsman nodded. "Seems our friend, Kazama Chikage, left a dangerous gift for the ronin and sealed it away in one of the gardens we were securing."

The lieutenant dropped his hand from Chizuru's and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And what were you doing in the gardens, might I ask?"

"Working for Kondou," Chizuru replied. "We formed a search team and found supplies in the outer grounds. Everything went rather well, I think."

She said this to Inoue so calmly that she was able to prompt a nod of agreement from the seasoned swordsman.

"Yes, very well indeed."

"Except for a small death trap made by Kazama," added Hijikata while pinching the bridge of his nose. "I should have _known_ better than to leave you with Kondou. He can't be trusted."

" _Who_ can't be trusted?" Piped up Okita.

Hijikata shared a spiteful look with the captain, but said nothing.

"Toshi, how are the roads?" The Commander himself called out, quite unaware of the misgivings of his second-in-command. Kondou descended the steps still dressed in his battle silks, but the Lady Chiasa Shin followed behind him in a formal black kimono that trailed far behind her. A few members of her retinue including Lord Ishihara waited patiently at the entrance doors to receive the officers.

Hijikata placed a hand at Chizuru's elbow, promising that they would discuss the matter of Kazama later.

"Nothing to report, sir." He announced candidly. "All avenues are clear and open for safe passage."

"Any survivors?" Kondou's gaze flickered to Okita, but only for the briefest of moments.

The captain sighed.

"None to be had, Kondou-san. My deepest apologies."

"We have succeeded in eradicating all immediate threats to this land. Let us rejoice in that regard."

"Hai." Hijikata and Okita answered in unison.

"All of you have done so well," agreed Lady Shin with a kind smile. "Please allow yourselves to rest. My palace staff has arranged quarters for each of you. I have a banquet prepared for this evening in your honor. Allow us to restore your strength for the coming days. It is what my lord husband would have wanted."

Chizuru and the others bowed politely in appreciation.

"Milady, you honor us with your generosity," said Inoue.

As a small group, the officers began ascending the steps behind the mistress of the castle. Only Okita hung back with his saddled charger.

"I have a delivery to make to the kitchens. See you in a few." He called out when Chizuru glanced back in concern. He gave her his classic fox grin before taking off with his horse.

Smiling, Chizuru resumed her trek up the castle steps, falling into place between Hijikata and Inoue. A bright, flickering heat awaited them inside, along with the promise of hearty food and a safe place to rest.

* * *

 **A/N:** This story has been due for an update for far too long! I've been anxiously waiting for summer in order to focus on this project once more. To all my readers, thank you so much for your incredible words of encouragement. You have no idea how much I appreciate you! My hope is to make regular posts to this story again until its completion.

The last chapter left things at a critical junction between the Recovery and Offense Divisions, so the purpose of this chapter is to introduce the events that have been occurring at Akahori Castle, as well as some new supporting characters. Another chapter is on its way!

Here is the soundtrack that helped inspire this chapter:

Through the City Gates – Knut A. Haugen

Smoke Signals (ft. Nahko) – The Golden Hippie

Waters – Eliza Shaddad

I Followed Fires – Matthew & The Atlas

Thank you so much for reading.

Girliebird


	4. Chapter Four: Respite

**Chapter Four:** _ **Respite**_

* * *

The officers followed Lady Shin through a series of doorways, each room growing brighter and lovelier than the previous. Chizuru tried in vain to count the many green-gold thresholds they passed through, but quickly lost count as they traveled deep into the fortress. True to its facade, the interior was like a magnificent shrine, and just as spacious. The walls were nearly twice as high as the ones in the Shinsengumi compound, and Chizuru had to toss her head back in order to see the gold-plated ceilings.

She felt overcome by its extravagance.

Most of her experience with the castle had been from the outside. Even if she had managed to memorize the various courtyards, galleries, and porticoes from her day's patrol, that information gave her little advantage from within. Stifling a yawn, she would just have to trust the others to remember how to find their sleeping quarters and hope they would retire shortly after dinner. For now she would allow the warmth to calm her thoughts, as they made their way toward the feast.

The main hall was a long room situated in the heart of the fortress. Upon entering, Chizuru admired the amber light filtering through the paneled walls. Torches danced behind sections of a lush water garden, playing tricks on her eyes as she grew accustomed to the light. Silvery mist shimmered above porcelain blue water, an effect that brought life to the silk tapestries. Underneath a waterfall, two magnificent cranes stood with their necks intertwined, their wings spreading out across the room. The Shin crest was a red hexagonal shape that resided between them. When Chizuru walked passed the textile, she noticed that individual names had been embroidered into their feathers. Each generation of the Shin Clan was recorded in gold thread, creating an expansive family tree.

The sight induced mixed feelings of loss and admiration, as she considered her own family history.

Had her ancestors lived in such refinement too?

She could see that very fine, expensive furnishings had once organized the hall for receiving guests, but most of it was bare now except for a long trestle table. It traveled the length of the room with one horizontal section resting on a shallow dais. The room seemed rather bare compared to the rich history sewn into its walls, but it was heartening to see so many familiar faces gathered under its roof.

Samurai and shinobi were found mingling with one another, giving introductions and sharing recounts of the battle. It was the first time Chizuru had seen the two groups act so welcoming towards one another since their abrupt partnership in the forest. The alliance between herself and Senhime had come about so suddenly, most of the Shinsengumi remained wary of the elusive members of Senhime's taskforce. Chizuru could hardly blame them. Just like Kimigiku, the shinobi were an extremely quiet and elusive group…almost inhuman.

The kunoichi that served in her personal guard had also made her feel nervous at first. When Senhime had introduced her to Seiko, Chizuru had taken one look at the silver-headed captain and wondered if she wasn't another oni in disguise. The woman had a fearsome scowl that could rival that of the oni-fukuchou. Her cold presence made Chizuru want to rethink the need for a personal guard altogether. But in time, she realized that underneath that frozen veneer was a capable and loyal individual willing to sacrifice everything to protect her charge. Seiko and the others would do everything in their power to honor the alliance which meant they would risk their lives to protect their samurai comrades.

Evidence of this had already been demonstrated in the rescue of Kondou and his men, but the shinobi were even more brilliant during the attack on the castle, earning the complete trust of the Shinsengumi. The swordsmen's wariness had been replaced with ardent curiosity, and tonight the social gap between the two warrior classes was virtually nonexistent. Even now, Chizuru could see her personal guard mingling with members of the Shinsengumi and Akahori militia.

The sight was promising. Perhaps this alliance would work after all.

As she made her way past the crowd, she saw servants bring in trays of hot vegetable stew, roasted boar marinated in plum chutney, and rice cakes hot from the oven. The savory aroma engulfed her like a cloud, making her realize how terribly famished she had become since the single onigiri she had for breakfast. Her stomach gave a low growl in eager anticipation.

Lady Shin invited them to sit at the head of the table along with Akahori's remaining statesmen. There on the dais, they would inevitably conduct business on the nature of Yuu Sugitani's benefactor and the brewing rebellion in the capital. Kondou took his place near Lady Shin and Lord Ishihara. Hijikata joined him on his right. When Chizuru attempted to discreetly excuse herself to a location of the room that wouldn't conflict with her status as a 'supposed' soldier– she was still unaware of how to position herself among the three encampments – Hijikata caught the end of her sleeve and forced her to sit.

"No one will raise a fuss with you here," he assured her quietly. "Besides, you ought to be here for this."

Encouraged by his insistence, Chizuru folded her legs neatly and reclined at his side while Inoue took the spot directly across from her.

She took a moment to remove her scarf and gloves, feeling a little shabby in her stolen uniform. The ronin whom she had pillaged it from had suffered from a blow to the head, fortunately sparing the garment of any tears. She was still damp from the snow, but the thin black kimono underneath her clothes remained dry. It was among several of the items given to her by Kimigiku to protect her against the cold. Dining with _Tsundora_ safe at her hip had become customary since their journey from headquarters, but wearing her chest plate made her feel especially impenetrable. It was a far cry from the all the kimonos she had grown up wearing as a girl, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Caked in dirt, sweat, and blood, she was a product of her own perseverance.

A moment later, a pair of servants brought them tea to which Chizuru helped herself to two full mugs, handing one to Hijikata. They both drank deeply, welcoming the spread of warmth in their bellies. When the rice cakes and stew had been laid out alongside the platter of roasted boar, the conversation at the table dropped to a low murmur. A few moments later, Lady Shin rose to give a ceremonial toast before bidding everyone to replenish themselves of food and drink.

"Go on, help yourself," Inoue encouraged her from across the table.

Chizuru politely helped herself to a bowl of stew and two rice cakes, pleased to discover they were filled with sweet anko. The insides were still gooey and soft like the kind sold by the street vendors in the capitol. The flavors were so robust…She was quite sure that this was the most delicious meal she had ever tasted. Hijikata filled her plate with choice cuts of roasted boar and urged her to eat, clearly intent on seeing her well-fed that evening. She didn't need much encouragement though. It was a tremendous improvement compared to the minimal travel provisions they had been living off of since they left the capitol over a week ago. Even Inoue kept helping himself to bowls of stew, the spices turning his cheeks red.

As the banquet commenced, a team of musicians began to play, filling the room with a jovial melody that further lightened the atmosphere in the room. Chizuru listened to the whimsical tunes of the shamisen wielded by a young woman, and, for a moment, felt entirely at peace.

It was a fleeting moment, but a moment of bliss nevertheless.

The cheeriness of the room must have sat heavily on Hijikata's conscious as well. He plucked a rice cake from the platter with a solemn grin.

"Yamazaki would have enjoyed these," he told her softly. "Daifukumochi are his favorite." Tearing the pastry between his fingers, he became pensive. "I hope he's alright."

Chizuru thought of the Shinsengumi spy and his brave offer to return to headquarters alone. It was a suicide mission traveling solo through woods crawling with ronin, and yet Yamazaki had volunteered without hesitation. He was the only possible candidate Kondou could trust with reporting news of Lord Kazuhiro Shin's assassination to Sannan, and for that reason he had agreed to leave.

Chizuru recalled his confident salute before he parted ways on the riverbank of Nori Creek. The memory drew a grave smile from her as well.

"Yamazaki is Yamazaki," she assured him. "With his skill, I imagine he is already at home eating a dozen of these with the others right now. Right, Inoue?"

The veteran swordsman passed her another rice cake with an affirmative nod.

"That's right. I believe these are a sign from the gods that our Yamazaki is safe. I'm sure of it," he said.

"Hn. Perhaps," agreed Hijikata, holding his pastry aloft. "To Yamazaki."

"To Yamazaki," Chizuru and Inoue toasted.

They grew silent for a moment, chewing thoughtfully as they became absorbed in the commotion of the room. Chizuru reached for her tea and sipped it demurely, wondering if Yamazaki was indeed alive and safe. The road had been fraught with peril, but at least he would have missed the worst of the blizzard. This thought brought her a little comfort. She hated the idea of him suffering in the freezing temperatures all alone.

"Luckily he missed this storm." Hijikata echoed her thoughts aloud. "Our chances of survival will be twice as bad with the ice. It took us forever to secure the roads today."

His comment troubled her.

"Wait…you don't mean we intend to head back straight away?" She asked, sounding upset.

The probability of that was impossible. Even she knew that Akahori Castle was by no means stable enough to defend itself in their absence. There was still the matter of the embargo in the north and the Chosu Clan. Not to mention, their wounded soldiers were not fit for travel anytime soon. The horses would have to be tended to, as well as their provisions for the winter climate. They had exhausted all of their resources in order to reach the fortress in the shortest amount of time, but it would take days to fully recover. To leave so soon would be detrimental to everyone involved.

Hijikata understood her concern, but responded in a way that made him seem harsh.

"We leave in four days."

"Four days?!" She nearly choked. "But Hijikata that's _way_ too soon. What about our wounded?"

"In war, timing is precious. Every second becomes critical to our strategic standing with the enemy." Inoue explained, stirring the remains of his stew wistfully. "The longer we remain here, the more danger we're in."

Hijikata nodded his agreement.

"Kondou wishes for us to rendezvous with the others before Itou makes his move on the Bakufu. The wounded will be assigned here to convalesce."

Although this made sense, Chizuru was still bothered by the prospect of abandoning comrades.

She stared into the depths of her tea mug, feeling anxiety creep back into her chest.

"And what about Akahori?" She asked him heatedly. "Will the castle be able to defend itself while we are gone? Are you sure our men be safe here?"

She watched his eyes flicker in response to her words; a deep, amorous warmth radiating from his expression as he regarded her curiously.

"You sound like a fukuchou," he said as he studied her closely. "Are you sure we don't share more than a lifeline? You echo my thoughts more and more each day."

He murmured the last part more to himself, sounding bemused.

Chizuru flushed, having been caught unawares. Their train-of-thought did seem to share a common trajectory, but it was uncertain of the blood seal had anything to do with it. She could feel Hijikata's emotions to some extent, but they were far too complex for her to be able to understand intrinsically. Most of the time, she was unaware that the heavy feelings in her chest were not her own, but _his_. Perhaps their thoughts shared a similar bond? A finer connection between shared emotions?

"You don't want to leave them either," she deduced. "You're concerned about their safety too."

Hijikata nodded.

Leaning slightly toward her, he rested his chin against his palm.

"Tonight, we intend to strike a second alliance," he said quietly, his eyes straying to the mistress of the castle, "this time with Lady Shin. If our terms prove favorable, and our men's safety can be assured, then and only then will Kondou give the order for us to return."

Chizuru followed his line of sight, and saw the lady engaging in deep conversation with the commander.

"She is very brave," she said. "To prepare for war after such tragedy…she is a very strong woman."

Hijikata returned his gaze to hers, a shadow of a frown on his lips.

"Yes," he said, fixating on the small wound on her cheek, "she is."

The tone of his voice was filled with a tender irony that made Chizuru fluster. Even in a room full of mixed company, he could still make her heart pound against her ribcage. Memories of a stolen kiss returned to her in that moment and she would have burst into flames if her chikara wasn't already spent from the day's escapades. Flicking her eyes to the other inhabitants at the table, she unintentionally caught the gaze of Lady Shin who was regarding her with a peculiar amount of interest.

The lady peered at her with pursed lips, obviously intrigued by the close relationship between herself and the Vice Commander. Mortified, Chizuru did her very best to appear as a dutiful soldier in front of the mistress of the house. Straightening her spine, she placed her mug back on the table with a prompt, "Ah, very good, sir."

Hijikata quirked a brow in confusion at her sudden formality before realizing they were being observed.

"Hijikata-san, I was unaware that you have taken on a protégé." The lady spoke, causing the statesmen at the table to grow silent. "Last we saw each other; you were in the company of Master Kamo Serizawa on your way to the capitol. Much has changed since our last meeting."

Hijikata blinked, sparing an uncertain glance with Kondou.

"Er…hai, milady."

"Forgive me, we have not been formally introduced, but Lord Ishihara sings your praises, Yukimura-kun." She said with a graceful nod. "You have my thanks for securing the conservatory today."

Chizuru began to sweat under her collar, as she gained the special attention of the Akahori elite.

"Th-Thank you, milady." She responded politely. "It is an honor to be of service."

"For one so young, you must have exceptional talent to gain the special tutelage of the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi," Lady Shin continued. To this, Chizuru and Hijikata both flushed, as the noise in the room became suddenly deafening and the space between them incredibly close.

Chizuru took a moment to clear her throat.

"Oh no, I erm…I still have a very long way to go," she offered humbly. "Our officers are far more superior."

From his place at the table, Inoue half-chuckled, half-coughed into his bowl of stew.

"He's being modest," touted Lord Ishihara behind a broad smile. "Those of us who saw his swordplay last night know otherwise. You are very talented, young man. You move incredibly fast."

Chizuru had no idea that her movements during the siege had been worthy of surveillance. She was grateful that Senhime had spun a master illusion capable of masking all chikara usage from their human relations. Otherwise, her demon crystal barrier would have been the topic of conversation amongst the Akahori elite instead of her sword skills. Grateful for this small measure of security, Chizuru redirected the praise to the individuals who were most deserving of being recognized.

"Thank you, but I feel it is _you_ who deserve our recognition, Lord Ishihara, Lady Shin." She bowed with the deepest respect. "Your words were able to stir the hearts of many in our most crucial hour. I will never forget your strength."

The lord and lady both blinked, taken aback by her honest words. Staring at each other in astonishment, they shared a soft smile.

"That is quite a catch you have there, Hijikata-san," Lady Shin acknowledged with sharp eyes. "So much potential. You must be very proud."

It was Hijikata's turn to hide his embarrassment, as all eyes fell to him.

"Yes, milady." He said careful not to look at Chizuru.

Fortunately, Lady Shin resumed her conversation with the commander while the others returned to their meal, sparing Hijikata and Chizuru from their continued scrutiny. The pair remained silent as they collected themselves, inching away from each other every so slightly. Hijikata still refused to look at her, absorbing himself in his meal while Chizuru hid burning-red cheeks behind her sleeve.

"Oh dear…" murmured Inoue with a small grin.

Not a moment later, familiar voices traveled from the far end of the room. When Chizuru looked up from the table, she was surprised to see Senhime and Okita entering the hall together. Kimigiku was not in attendance which made the situation all the more perplexing. The captain and demoness were whispering to each other, their heads bent close together, as they approached the dais.

"I'm telling you it won't work," Senhime was hissing under her breath, looking irritated.

"How would you know? You've never tried it before," insisted Okita.

"Because it's impossible! That's why. You are asking the wrong person."

The captain seemed unperturbed by her surliness. "No I'm not."

"Can you just drop it already?" She huffed exasperatedly.

"Never."

Senhime growled in frustration, sounding very much like a cornered cat, but quickly recovered her composure once she spotted Chizuru.

"Ah, we found you… _thank god_ ," said the demoness in a sigh of relief as she flopped down beside her. The smell of tree bark and frost still clung to her damp hair, but she was dressed comfortably in the black, fur-trimmed attire of her shinobi companions.

"Osen-chan, is everything alright?" Chizuru asked her worriedly.

"Hmm? Oh yes, your friend wants to pick a fight that's all." She replied, rolling her eyes. "He's keen on wielding his new katana."

"We promised each other we would have a duel, but she absolutely refuses to accept my challenge," countered Okita as he took his place besides Inoue. "Chizuru, talk some sense into your ally for me please. She gave me her word."

"Okita, I don't think you are in any position to challenge her. Take my word for it," Chizuru counseled him, hoping that her hidden inference to his condition reached the stubborn captain. "Your strength should be saved for the fight in Kyoto, not wasted here."

Senhime smiled with the deepest satisfaction.

"Thank you, Chizuru."

Okita crossed his arms on the table looking veritably put out. "You disappoint me. Both of you."

"Serves you right," the demoness said self-righteously.

Mumbling under his breath, he resigned himself to a hot bowl of stew.

"Osen-chan, where is Kimigiku? Is she not going to join us?" Chizuru asked, offering her a mug of tea.

Senhime crunched her nose, and asked if there was anything stronger. A tray of hot sake was sitting next to Okita who was kind enough to shove the whole thing towards her. Plucking a carafe from the bunch, she poured herself a cup and drank deeply.

"She and Seiko are tending to our _guest_ ," she replied, quietly so as not to be overheard by the others at the table. "They are the only ones powerful enough to keep Karou detained until his chikara is weakened. Until then, they will stay with him until he is no longer a threat to the other shinobi."

Chizuru darkened her expression, growing instantly taciturn at the mention of her twin brother. She had kept her distance from him ever since they had taken him captive on the banks of Nori Creek, but she still carried a powerful mixture of loathing and betrayal that threatened to consume her whenever Kaoru was concerned. It was the one thing she was still unable to come to terms with, and she hated herself for putting everyone at risk by insisting they hold him captive. Chizuru thought she was being benevolent by sparing his life, but the turbulent feelings in her chest suggested otherwise.

Disinclined to let her brother spoil her evening, she quickly changed the subject.

"Well, I don't know if Seiko already told you, but we encountered an illusion cast by Kazama today."

" _What_?"

To this, Senhime and Okita both perked up, as Chizuru gave a detailed account of the events that unfurled in the garden earlier that afternoon. Even Hijikata listened as she told them about the illusion and how she was able to break it in time to save the others. Inoue added a few details from his account, and when they told them about what Seiko had presumed, everyone seemed unsurprised by the prospect of being spied on.

"Kazama has been dabbling in human affairs since before the Ikedaya incident," said Okita sourly. "It wouldn't surprise me if he was pulling strings in this rebellion from the beginning."

"If he serves to benefit, then there's no holding back." Senhime agreed. "I wonder what became of him anyway. Suppose he was caught in the explosion after you shattered his barrier?"

Chizuru hunched her shoulders.

"At the very least we know he's still alive; otherwise, his illusion would have disappeared. My guess is that he's gone into hiding," she offered, sharing a look with Hijikata. "I suspect he was the one who tipped off the rebels who apprehended us that night. Not Karou."

"It does seem strange that we didn't see Kyo Shiranui or Amagiri Kyuujyu that night," said Hijikata. "Normally they are the ones responsible for stirring up a commotion. It might be possible that he acted out on his own."

All five of them groaned. Things were already difficult as they were, but having a dissident demon prince on the loose was even more troubling. Fortunately, Senhime was the one to offer insight to their boon.

"Well, he won't be able to catch us unawares now that I'm involved. I can promise you that."

Chizuru offered her a grateful smile. "You have my thanks."

"And mine," Hijikata joined in much to her surprise.

Senhime raised her cup of sake in salute.

The feast continued without a hitch, and soon the hall grew quiet as soldiers began to retire to their barracks. As the crowd thinned out, Lady Shin decided it was an appropriate time to begin the peace negotiations.

"Shall we proceed with the war treaty, Lord Ishihara?" She asked, calling her statesmen to attention.

"Yes, milady. As you wish."

Lady Shin motioned for the table to be cleared. Most of the dishes had already been removed from the table, but tea and sake were replenished for everyone who remained. A servant tended the braziers at the far corner of the room, but the main doors were slid shut behind the last few soldiers who exited the room. Lord Ishihara procured a giant map that was laid out onto the table along with several legal documents and a formal seal. These were arranged in front of Lady Shin who called their group into session.

Resting her hands on the table, she resumed as the Lord of Akahori Castle.

"Head Commander Kondou, Vice Commander Hijikata, Captains of the Shinsengumi," She acknowledged each of them ceremoniously; "I speak on behalf of the estate as Lord Kazuhiro Shin's principal executor. All alliance negotiations and principal settlements between our two parties will be formally ratified through myself and Lord Chancellor Ishihara. Tonight you are joined by our newly appointed Captain of the Guard, Lord Arata Takemori, State Inspector, Lord Kurou Shinsaku, and Master of Ceremony, Monk Umo Matsuo. I wish to also introduce you to my new Secretary of State, Lady Suzume Utagawa, who will be presiding over our meeting this evening."

The named officials paid their respects with a polite bow to which Kondou and Hijikata returned respectfully.

"May our alliance preserve the posterity of both our houses and country," Kondou said with an austere voice.

Once the formal introductions had been made, the details of the war treaty came under full scrutiny.

"The situation is this gentleman– Yuu Sugitani's siege has resulted in the death of not only my lord husband, but our leading officials and heir to the estate. The Red Demon was tasked with ridding Akahori of its lord and heir so that there would be no opposition when power was transferred to the Choshu Clan." Lady Shin explained. "The only reason I am still alive is because I was made executor of the estate in the event of both my husband and son's deaths. Should I remarry, all political and monetary assets would be legally transferred to my new husband. In other words, wedding an official of the Choshu Clan would have lawfully ceded Akahori under their governance."

There was a shared gasp of abhorrence, as everyone reeled against the cruelty imposed on Lady Shin. To not only have her family taken from her, but forced into a marriage with the enemy…it seemed too barbaric even for the rebels. Chizuru felt a wave of anger, realizing that she had much more in common with Chiasa Shin than she had originally thought.

Kondou pounded a fist on the table.

"Yuu Sugitani was truly a monster. I knew of his predilection for targeting aristocratic families, but I never imagined he would lay hands on your children as well. Tell me, have any of your kin survived?"

"Yes, my daughter Nyoko and her two sons were absent during the siege. They live with my son-in-law who manages an estate of his own to the north of us. I suspect the embargo was a way of deterring their ability to reach us. But thanks to your officers, the roads appear to be cleared of all mercenaries. I dispatched a team of riders to send word to my daughter and son-in-law this very evening."

"But the storm. Are you sure they will be able to deliver the message in such severe conditions?" Asked Hijikata.

"Oh yes," answered Lord Takemori, Captain of the Guard. "Our horses are bred from a stock that is notoriously hardy and sheer-footed. Our men should be able to deliver our message within two days."

"Kondou, perhaps we can propose a trade for these horses?" Hijikata murmured discreetly. "If they are bred to endure the frozen terrain, it might be worth investing for our journey home."

"Hai," agreed Kondou.

"And what of reinforcements, milady?" Hijikata asked her next. "Will your son-in-law be able to provide a militia capable enough to defend your people? Our main concern is leaving your fortress vulnerable in your time of need. Our alliance will also make you a target for our enemies."

Lady Shin nodded.

"Yes, I believe he will be able to spare a taskforce two thousand head strong. Your wounded soldiers would be safeguarded in your absence. Once our fortifications are repaired, I'm sure we would be able to offer our support in your fight in the capitol."

Kondou bowed his head deeply. "Your assistance in overcoming the rebellion would be most appreciated."

"Suzume-san, let us begin transcribing the treaty," Lady Shin commanded.

. . . . . . . . . .

From that moment onwards, the meeting was rather straightforward, as the officers and statesmen discussed the finer details of the treaty. Chizuru did her best to participate in the negotiations, but finally succumbed to her exhaustion halfway through the meeting. Kondou was discussing the exchange of material goods for Akahori's snow-bred horses when her eyelids began to droop unmercifully. Now that her stomach was full and her body warm, there was very little to keep her from falling asleep.

Aware of her predicament, Hijikata excused them both from the assembly, promising to adjourn with everyone in the morning. As they both got up from the table, Chizuru thought it was peculiar that Hijikata and Senhime shared a private look before she was escorted from the hall.

Seeing the two behaving so friendly toward one another was baffling. It would have puzzled her more if she wasn't already so tired.

"Hijikata, I'll be alright on my own if you want to stay," she said, feeling guilty for pulling him away from the meeting. "I don't want you to miss anything important on my account."

The lieutenant slid the door shut behind them before offering her his arm.

"My absence is permissible so long as the Head Commander is present. Kondou will notify me of anything important in the morning." He assured her calmly. "I am more concerned with making sure you get proper rest tonight. You've been sleeping poorly ever since we left the river."

Chizuru took his arm, leaning her head against his forearm for support.

"When I sleep, I dream," she said, "and when I dream, I begin to remember things. It's painful."

"Memories?"

"Mm hmm. Ones from when I was a child…before the fire." She said with a sigh.

"I see."

Hijikata lifted a lantern from a hook on the wall and used it to light their way.

They walked through dark and silent halls, their footsteps the only sound echoing through the dormant fortress. Hijikata wrapped an arm around her shoulders just as he had done the night they walked through the moonlit woods. His body was warm and solid, something she could count on to keep her safe. Chizuru trusted him completely and allowed him to navigate the maze-like rooms, as she leaned into his side for support.

It felt so nice to be alone together. They hadn't had a chance like this since that night at the creek.

It felt like they had traveled through the inner-most layers of the castle until Hijikata brought them to a doorway at the end of a short hall. The sudden pause in their journey was enough to rouse her from sleepiness, and Chizuru felt instantly uneasy about spending the night alone in a dark, foreign room. Would her personal guard come to keep watch over her or would Senhime join her as she had on the nights they spent in her pavilion out in the woods?

Rubbing her eyes, Chizuru straightened.

"Is this my room?" She asked, as Hijikata pushed the door aside to reveal a spacious apartment with two antechambers. A futon had already been prepared at the center of the room, a thick white cushion piled high with feather down blankets. A decorative screen served as a type of headboard where a brazier sizzled and cracked behind it. The walls were simple, yet elegant. They were lined in silk just as the main hall had been, but instead of a water garden, clouds and flying birds decorated the space. Chizuru thought it was lovely, but rather expansive for a simple soldier.

"This is our room." Hijikata announced much to her astonishment.

Chizuru turned around and gapped at him with wide eyes, her drowsiness momentarily forgotten.

" _O-our room_?"

Hijikata gently nudged her inside before shutting the door behind them.

"Before you panic, you should know that we'll be sharing our company in sleep and nothing else." He said without turning around to face her. "I would never dream of imposing myself on a woman unless she was my wife, but with our circumstances, necessity gives precedence over decency."

He was speaking so fast and so formally, Chizuru took a moment to gather what he was saying. He had a tendency to behave this way whenever he was nervous. It was probably why he couldn't bring himself to face her. He continued to stand with his back to her, looking rather tense.

The sight compelled her fondness for him.

Approaching him slowly, Chizuru placed her hands on his back.

"I don't feel panic, just pleasant surprise." She said, hoping the tone of her voice would further calm him. "You know I trust you, but isn't it a little dangerous for us to be doing this. What if someone catches us?"

Hijikata finally turned around to face her.

"No one can know. We'll have to keep this our secret or the others will get the wrong idea."

They both dwelled on the incident with Lady Shin, and how they had to skillfully exhibit their relationship as mentor and pupil rather than demon and pairbond. If Lady Shin or any of the other castle inhabitants were to learn the true nature of their relationship…well, the resulting awkwardness would be a little too much to bear on top of everything else. Chizuru was still disguised as a male soldier after all.

"I'm not unhappy about being able to stay close to you, but why go to such trouble? I don't want to be a burden to you."

"Chizuru, I can see that you're suffering." He said, threading fingers in her hair. "You hardly eat, you hardly sleep, and you don't tell me when you are hurting. You act strong in front of the others, but you forget that I can _feel_ when something is wrong. Our separation was hard on you today, wasn't it?"

Chizuru avoided his gaze, unwilling to confess, but he had already gathered the state of her condition for himself. Sighing, he lifted her chin so that they were eye-to-eye once more.

"I know you don't want us to over-analyze things, but perhaps we should give _some_ thought to Senhime's theories. She believes that you are able to draw strength from me when I remain close to you. These past couple of days…we haven't been able to be alone like this, but now we have an opportunity to test her theory and see for ourselves if it's true."

Leaning in close, he nuzzled his mouth against her cheek. "I hate seeing you suffer like this."

Chizuru was instantly awash with guilt and realized how selfish she was behaving. The reason Hijikata was so civil towards Senhime was because Senhime wasn't hiding information over their blood seal as Chizuru had been doing. Her unwillingness to discuss the matter had forced him to seek answers from someone else. Overcome with worry for her, he had been willing to put his disagreements with Senhime aside in order to learn more about their bond. It was a selfless act, and she realized the depth of her error.

She needed to make amends.

Pulling back, she brushed the dark strands of hair from his face and planted a warm kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I never want to cause you trouble, but in the end I always make you worry."

"Love is a heavy burden," he said, sounding slightly sarcastic, "but that is what makes it worthwhile, I suppose."

Chizuru offered him a doubtful look. "Is that so?"

He kissed her, tugging strands of hair as he cradled her face. Chizuru laughed despite herself, happy that their night's quarrel had ended in sweet nothings.

"Promise me you'll give this a try?" He asked her.

Chizuru was beyond debating the issue, now fully flushed in the rosy glow of love.

"Alright." She agreed. "But you'll have to help me out of this dou. Senhime usually unlaces it for me."

Hijikata offered her an incredulous smirk.

"You can blow up trees and shatter illusions, but you're still incapable of disrobing your own armor?"

"Just the dou." She responded defensively. "The rest I can manage on my own."

"Hai, hai," he murmured, as he began untying the knots of her shoulder straps.

Chizuru stood still, letting him work the knots loose until he could lift the chest plate over her head. She raised her arms so that the metal panels cloud slip free, but once it was off, she felt decidedly more naked in his presence.

Without moving away from her, Hijikata placed the armor on the floor at their feet and began unlacing her arm guards. Hooking a finger underneath the strings at her wrists, he worked them free of their catches before slipping the guards free from her arms. His movements were soft and slow putting her into a deep trance.

She had taken these off herself a hundred times and never thought the act could be so _sensuous_.

Hijikata laid the arm guards over her dou, and slowly fell to his knee so that he could undo the laces of her leg guards. By then, Chizuru's heart began to pound rapidly against her rib cage in reaction to his gentle touches. Having such a powerful man tending to her on his knees was almost a little too much to handle. Fingers ghosted the back of her legs, traveled down her calves, and over her ankles. She had to lean forward and brace a hand on his shoulder for balance as he pulled the guards free in order to untie her sandals. These too were added to the pile of armor.

When he was finished, he rose to his feet and undid the knot holding her hair back in place. Thick brown tresses fell down her shoulders in windswept waves.

"There," he whispered quietly. "You're free."

That telltale familiar magnetic pull was manifesting itself between them again, and for a moment they stared at each other with intense longing. Hijikata might have vowed that they would share no more than company in sleep, but Chizuru felt it was going to be much more difficult than that.

Visually feasting on the entirety of her pairbond, Chizuru took a moment to find her voice again.

"Is there a washroom to clean up?" She asked him.

"Yes. In that room there," he pointed to one of the antechambers. "Inside, you will find a sleeping yukata as well."

"Good. I think I'll go wash up then. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course. I will use the other room."

"Perfect."

"Good."

"Well then…"

They inched away from each other slowly just as they had at the dinner table earlier that evening. Hijikata moved left while Chizuru moved right until they were on opposite sides of the room. Only then were they able to turn away from each other and barricade themselves in their separate washrooms.

Shutting the door with a firm click, Chizuru rested her back against it and sank helplessly into a puddle on the floor. Her heart was still beating like a hammer inside her chest, but now fresh adrenaline was coursing through her body to the tips of her fingers and toes. She let out a long, deep breath and swept the hair out of her face.

Sleep would be the furthest thing from her mind if she didn't find a way to calm down right this instant.

"Focus, Chizuru, focus."

Returning to her feet, she set her mind on the task at hand with such industry it was as if she had received a second dose of energy. The room was equipped with a tiled tub, but it was far too late in the evening to draw a full bath. Instead, Chizuru heated some water in a small kettle and poured that into the basin. A cabinet in the corner contained fresh linens, homemade soap, and a wash cloth for her to use. Grabbing these items, she placed them on the lip of the bathtub, and worked quickly to remove the rest of her clothing before stepping in.

The water scorched her skin, but it was a glorious sensation. It worked away the residue from battle, leaving her skin raw, clean, and smelling like green clovers. Chizuru massaged the soap into her hair, letting it soak into her roots before she rinsed herself off. The water drained out quickly from the tub, squelching and gurgling, as she wrapped herself into a linen towel.

"How about a toothbrush and a comb," she murmured to herself, as she rummaged through the cabinet once more. These items were present, as well as several bottles of lotion, rosewater, and perfume. The palace staff had truly taken great measures to ensure their hospitality, she thought with a smile. Unplugging the stopper on an orange, syrupy-looking liquid, Chizuru accidentally burned her noise with the intense smell of orange rind.

"Oh!"

She put the bottle back with haste.

When she was at last finished combing her hair, she wrapped herself securely in the simple white yukata waiting for her on the dresser. The material was gauzy-thin against her skin, but just a tad too long in the sleeves and hem. She left the hem, but rolled her sleeves up to her wrists. With one final glance in the mirror hanging on the wall, Chizuru took a deep breath of courage before stepping out into the room.

The lamps were still alight, but Hijikata was already resting on top of the futon, his body stretched over the thick layers of blankets. He too was wearing a plain white yukata, but it seemed to fit him perfectly. His eyes were already closed, and he had his fingers laced together atop his stomach. Chizuru observed him for a moment and smiled when she found him sound asleep. His lips were parted as he breathed softly, dark hair worn loose around his neck.

"You're supposed to be under the blankets," she whispered with a small shake of her head.

The illustrious Demon Vice Commander, devil among men, was also a definitive gentleman. Chizuru was well aware that he was sacrificing his creature comforts in order to protect her chasteness, and even this selfless show of chivalry made her insides melt.

Blowing out the lamps in the room, Chizuru crawled over to his side and peeled several of the blankets over so that that it covered them both in a cocoon of warmth. She snuggled her cheek against his chest, and was delighted to hear the steady beating of his heart. It lulled her into a thick sleep sweeter than she had every experienced.

"Chizuru…" Hijikata murmured in her ear as she began to drift into slumber.

"Hmm?"

"Let's get married when we return…a proper ceremony…so that we no longer have to hide."

Chizuru nuzzled deeper into his chest, mumbling her agreement happily before fading into a dream.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter came together so quickly it practically wrote itself! I am immensely grateful for those of you who took the time to review and shared your thoughts with me. This story has been a wonderful experiment for character development and plot-building, and I am so happy that you enjoy it as much as I do. Your words gave me the volition to press on, and for that I am extremely thankful.

Here is the soundtrack that helped inspired this chapter:

Bad Apple – Shou Rinka (Shamisen Performance)

Ellis Brings Flowers – Rob Simonsen (Chizuru and Hijikata Scene)

Thank you so much for reading. There is plenty more to come!

girliebird


End file.
